<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Madam Spellman One-shots by magical_witch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050695">Madam Spellman One-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_witch/pseuds/magical_witch'>magical_witch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_witch/pseuds/magical_witch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tytuł mówi sam za siebie. Zapraszam!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Now, I think I'll stay with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>W ciemnym gabinecie zajmowała swe miejsce kobieta o rudych włosach. Trzymała w obu dłoniach gazetę i w prawej ręce papierosa. Próbowała skupić się na tekście, jednak nie wychodziło jej to najlepiej. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi, co do końca ją rozproszyło. Odrzuciła gazetę nerwowym ruchem, a wtedy do środka wszedł nieśmiało czarnowłosy chłopak.<br/>
- Co Cię znów sprowadza?- spytała od niechcenia, po czym zaciągnęła się papierosem.<br/>
- Jakaś kobieta do dyrektoressy. Nie chce zdradzić swojej tożsamości. Czeka w holu- rzucił szybko zaniepokojony Melvin, widząc wkurzoną, a zarazem niecierpliwie wyczekującą twarz swojej arcykapłanki.<br/>
- Dziękuję za informację. Możesz wyjść- powiedziała, a następnie niezbyt chętnie wstała od mahoniowego biurka, by udać się do gościa.</p>
<p>Zeszła na parter, gdzie ujrzała kobietę odzianą w żółty płaszcz, apaszkę na głowie, spod której wystawał kawałek linii brązowych włosów, a na oczach okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Jej pierwszą myślą była pani Wardwell, jednak skąd ona mogła wiedzieć gdzie znajduje się Akademia?<br/>
- Lilith?- spytała, domagając się w głowie pozytywnej odpowiedzi. Madam Szatan zdjęła okulary.<br/>
- Tak, to ja- wtedy ser rudowłosej zaczęło bić szybciej serce i odebrało jej mowę- Zeldo, potrzebuję azylu pod twoim skrzydłem. To bardzo ważne.<br/>
- Ja...- wydusiła, patrząc cały czas na kobietę, lecz świdrujące spojrzenie Lilith pchnęło ją do mówienia- Niestety nie znajdziesz tu swojego azylu. Czy nie powinnaś być teraz w piekle?<br/>
- Powinnam, ale Mroczny Pan jest na wolności. Jak możesz.. modliliście się do mnie- drugie zdanie wypowiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby.<br/>
- I co za to od Ciebie dostaliśmy?- spytała poddenerwowana Zelda, podchodząc bliżej brunetki. Kobiety przez chwilę patrzyły na siebie. Zelda miała na sobie maskę nienawiści, a Lilith wyglądała na lekko przygnębioną, lecz w środku czuła zawiedzenie.<br/>
- Nie.. Nie zostanę tu. Masz rację, powinnam udać się do dobrej chrześcijanki- mruknęła pod nosem, zmierzyła pogardliwym spojrzeniem rudą i ruszyła ku wyjściu.<br/>
Zelda westchnęła i wróciła do biura. Usiadła na biurku i zapaliła papierosa, który wcześniej został przez nią zgaszony. Kiedy go skończyła wzięła się za kolejny i kolejny, do tego popijając Whisky. Chciała oddać się w krainę zapomnienia, zapomnieć o Lilith choć na chwilę, by nie być teraz w rzeczywistości. Madam Szatan była winna, zniszczyła Sabrinę, nie dbała o kowen wyznający i modlący się do jej osobistości, byli słabi, a nawet Zelda pękała od środka przez tą ignorancję. Polubiła Demonessę, lecz musiała się jej odpłacić, ale poczuła ból, nie ulgę. Teraz ro ona czuła się wszystkiemu winna, choć tłumaczyła sobie, że zrobiła to, by pokazać Lilith, iż nie będzie ona już więcej czczona przez nich. To była pierwsza, a zarazem najboleśniejsza rzecz, która poszła po jej myśli od upadku kowenu.<br/>
Po dużej ilości alkoholu nie czuła nic. Chciała nalać sobie kolejny kieliszek, jednak kiedy próbowała chwycić butelkę trzęsącą się ręką, ta spadła i z hukiem rozbiła się o podłogę. Ten bałagan niespodziewanie wzruszył Zeldę, która wtedy rozpłakała się jak dziecko, myśląc o tym, dlaczego jest teraz pijana. Chciała się ukarać za to, więc zaczęła szukać coś, co by jej w tym pomogło, lecz jej krok był chwiejny. Poddała się, siadając w kącie, załamana z płaczem.</p>
<p>- Dzień dobry, Zeldo! Piękny mamy dziś dzień, prawda?- rzuciła z marszu, wchodząc do gabinetu kobieta o krótkich blond włosach.</p>
<p>Jakie było jej zdziwienie, kiedy nie zastała przy biurku Zeldy. Rozejrzała się i wtedy zauważyła ją leżącą na podłodze w błogim śnie pijanego w trupa. Makijaż miała rozmazany. Hildę to zaniepokoiło. Postawiła na biurku śniadanie dla siostry i do niej podbiegła. Szturchnęła ją lekko, by ta się obudziła, jednak to nie pomogło, więc kobieta zrobiła to samo dwa razy mocniej, a wtedy rudowłosa otworzyła powoli oczy.<br/>
- Co się stało, Zeldo?<br/>
- Nic takiego Hildo- odpowiedziała szorstko i szybko wstała, zaś jej obraz wirował, a głowa była obolała.<br/>
- Musiało się coś stać skoro znalazłam cię pijaną.<br/>
- Sprawy dorosłych- rzuciła kąśliwie, a następnie obmyła twarz wodą. Kiedy obraz się uspokoił, zmyła resztki wczorajszego makijażu.<br/>
- Ty płakałaś, a to oznacza że coś poważnego musiało się stać. Coś się pogorszyło w kowenie? A może przerastają Cię twoje obowiązki?- pytała z troską w głosie.<br/>
- Dziękuję za troskę Ale tego nie potrzebuję, Hildo. Możesz mi zaparzyć kawy.<br/>
- To nie było odpowiedzialne zachowanie upijać się tutaj. A co jeśli któryś z uczniów widział Cię w takim stanie?<br/>
- Nie będzie mnie pouczać moja młodsza siostra! Wyjdź!- warknęła wkurzona do czerwoności Zelda, a Hilda widząc zagrożenie po prostu spełniła rozkaz siostry. Wtedy w oczach arcykapłanki błysnęły łzy, ale zaraz się otrząsnęła.<br/>
Kiedy po myciu czesała mokre włosy, nagle dotarło do niej co wczoraj się wydarzyło. Była na siebie zła i musiała to odkręcić. Po śniadaniu, tak szybko jak tylko, mogła wsiadła do karawanu i tak szybko jak mogła, pojechała do domku Mary. Myślała o Lilith, lubiła ją i nie chciała mieć z nią złych stosunków. Zrobiła duży błąd, za który się karciła. Z głupią nadzieją, zapukała do drzwi, niecierpliwie oczekując.<br/>
- Lilith?- zagadnęła od razu ochrypłym głosem, kiedy zobaczyła Demonessę w drzwiach. Jej serce od razu podskoczyło do gardła. Wyglądała obłędnie, co wyrwało rudowłosą z rzeczywistości. Jej wzrok spoczął na ciemnoczerwonej sukni z głębokim dekoltem. Przypomniało się jej, kiedy ona była ubrana tak na koronację Sabriny, a zarazem była to sukienka, przez którą Zelda nie potrafiła się skoncentrować ani oderwać od niej wzroku dokładnie tamtego dnia.<br/>
- Czego tu szukasz, Zeldo Spellman?- syknęła, rzucając nienawistne spojrzenie kobiecie przed nią.<br/>
- Czy mogę wyjaśnić w środku?- spytała z proszącym wyrazem twarzy, a to poruszyło coś w sercu Matki Demonów i bez żadnego słowa wpuściła zarumienioną arcykapłankę do domku. Starała się pokazać uległość, to jedyne co jej zostało.<br/>
- Zdejmij płaszcz i usiądź na fotelu- poinstruowała rudowłosą, która bez wahania wykonała polecenie.<br/>
- Ja.. chciałabym się wyjaśnić- wyznała, kiedy siedziały naprzeciw siebie. Lilith nie miała zamiaru jej przerywać, a jedynie patrzyła na nią z wyczekiwaniem, zaś wzrok arcykapłanki był zawieszony na małym stoliku, gdzie stała jedynie butelka czerwonego wina i jeden kieliszek.<br/>
- Nie dałam ci azylu w akademii, co było moim błędem, jest i będzie. Nie powinnam lekceważyć twojej prośby. Zachowałam się nieodpowiedzialnie i egoistycznie jako arcykapłanka. Mroczny pan jest gdzieś na wolności, a ty jesteś sama, narażona na niego, zaś ja i reszta schronieni razem w akademii. Więc droga Lilith, chciałabym prosić o wybaczenie, choć jestem niegodna. Jeśli chcesz, możesz wrócić ze mną do akademii- dosłownie wydusiła z siebie te słowa z resztkami kontroli, które ku jej uldze pozostały z nią. Jedynie jaka nadzieja jej pozostała to taka, że brzmiała wiarygodnie. Jednakże czuła się winna, bezbronna i odkryta, po prostu mała jak nigdy, a w porównaniu z Madam Szatan była teraz maleńką, ledwo widoczną kropką. Niepostrzeżenie w jej oczach zbierały się łzy, co sugerowało, że czuję się naprawdę winna.<br/>
- Zeldo Spellman- powiedziała wyniośle po szybkiej analizie tego, co usłyszała- Mimo wszystko rozumiem dlaczego nie udzieliłaś mi schronienia. Wybaczam Ci. A jeśli chodzi o Mrocznego Pana, jest on uwięziony nieopodal, więc na razie nie stanowi zagrożenia- wyjaśniła, patrząc na rudowłosą wzrokiem mówiącym, że wszystko jest pod jej kontrolą.<br/>
- Jeśli trzeba, można przenieść go do celi w akademii- zasugerowała, będąc jednocześnie dumna z Demonessy, łapiąc na chwilę jej oczy, ale zaraz się opamiętała.<br/>
- Byłabym wdzięczna- przyznała- Nadal jest uwięziony w ciele Blackwooda.<br/>
- Wspaniale- wypaliła z przesadzonym entuzjazmem, spoglądając na kobietę przed sobą, która posłała jej szeroki, przebiegły uśmieszek.<br/>
- Dwóch naszych wrogów uwięzionych w jednym ciele- przyznała Lilith, co wywarło w niej większą nienawiść do tych dwóch połączonych ze sobą ciał.<br/>
- W takim razie przenieśmy go do akademii- rzuciła Spellman na jednym wdechu tak szybko, że Madam Szatan z ledwością zdążyła zrozumieć mamrot.<br/>
Szybko skinęła głową z rozbawieniem, ani trochę nie rozumiejąc zachowania arcykapłanki. Brunetka zaprowadziła rudą do szopy nieopodal domku, gdzie w kręgu z soli znajdował się osłabiony, poraniony i skrępowany łańcuchami Lucyfer, który najwyraźniej spał. Dwie kobiety zatrzymały się przy ciele mężczyzny, złapały się za ręce, co u Zeldy sprawiło mocny, przyjemny dreszcz, jej serce zaczęło bić jak oszalałe, a blade policzki oblał lekki rumieniec. Kiedy przeniosły Szatana i Blackwooda razem wziętych oraz zabezpieczyły przed ucieczką, arcykapłanka zaprosiła ją na wino u niej w gabinecie, co Lilith przyjęła, ponieważ czuła się lekko zmęczona i chciała spędzić czas z tą kobietą. Choć tematów im nie brakowało, to Matka Demonów nie była zbyt chętna na rozmowę, ale coś przekonywało ją do tej pięknej kobiety o zielonych oczach. Czuła jak mimowolnie się od niej uzależnia i zatraca w jej pięknie.<br/>
- Czy zamierzasz zostać w akademii?- wypaliła w końcu Spellman, mając nadzieję na pozytywną odpowiedź. Nie miała świadomości, ale po tych słowach jej cała jej twarz, a nawet szyja zostały pokryte soczystym rumieńcem, co bardziej rozbawiło Lilith. Wielka arcykapłanka jej Kościoła w tej chwili wyglądała tak słodko i bezbronnie.<br/>
- Być może zostanę, lecz nie na długo. Ktoś musi pilnować i dowodzić w piekle- po drugim zdaniu duma w jej oczach aż błysnęła niezdrowo.<br/>
- Na pewno jesteś wspaniałą królową- te słowa wywarły na Królowej Piekła uznanie i szacunek dla Zeldy Spellman, która właśnie szukała czegoś w komodzie za biurkiem. Obserwowała każdy jej ruch z narastającym podnieceniem palącym się w jej oczach.</p>
<p>Nie mogąc dłużej się opierać pokusie, drapieżnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę kobiety. Chciała ją mieć tu i teraz i nie liczyło się nic w tej chwili poza nią. Kiedy była blisko rudowłosej, zwinnym ruchem zamknęła szufladę prosto przed jej dłońmi, po czym wepchnęła się pomiędzy komodę a zdezorientowaną Zeldę. Spojrzała pytająco na brunetkę, po czym zmarszczyła brwi, zaczynała czuć jak wypełnia ją strach. Zestresowana zrobiła krok do tyłu, niemalże wpadając na biurko.<br/>
- Jesteś taka intrygująca, silna i wspaniała, a zarazem niedostępna. Chcę cię, Zeldo Spellman. Będziesz moja i tylko moja- arcykapłanka zamrugała kilkakrotnie oczami, gdyż nie potrafiła uwierzyć w te słowa. Była przekonana, że to jedynie jej wyobraźnia płata figle, lecz została szybko przywołana na ziemię dzięki ciepłej, przyjemnej dłoni znajdującej się na jej policzku. Serce w jej piersi zaczęło łomotać jak szalone. Patrzyła w piękne, dziko rozszerzone źrenice Lilith. Chciała jej, pragnęła ją dotknąć, posmakować, poczuć, a ona nawet nie miała nic przeciwko do bycia jej własnością. Nie czekając długo, Madam Szatan połączyła ich usta w gorącym, namiętnym pocałunku. Zelda, próbując się nie rozpłynąć od przyjemnego gorąca ogarniającego jej ciało, złapała się karku brunetki, a druga ręka wylądowała w gęstych, ciemnobrązowych włosach. Na ten gest, druga kobieta mruknęła niskim tonem niczym zadowolona kocica i zadziornie przyciągnęła ją bliżej siebie. Do jej nozdrzy dotarł odurzający zapach perfum rudej, który podbił żądzę i pobudził Królową Piekła do pogłębienia już i tak nieco zachłannego pocałunku. Następnie Matka Demonów przeszła do całowania i pieszczenia delikatnej skóry na szyi, która świeciła odcieniem szkarłatnego rumieńca. Kobieta westchnęła głośno, zapominając o otaczającej ją rzeczywistości. Pobawiła się uchem rudej, a następnie zaczęła rozpinać guziki koszuli w panterkę. Rzuciła przebiegły wzrok na odsłonięte ciało i drapieżnym ruchem pozbyła się czarnej, prostej spódnicy. Napawajac się pięknem, które odsłoniła, pchnęła delikatnie arcykapłankę na jej biurko, która grzecznie usiadła na blacie. Lilith zdjęła swoje ubranie przy pomocy jednego pstryknięcia palcem, pozostając w czerwonej bieliźnie. Zelda, czując większe pożądanie, pochłaniała wzrokiem druga kobietę. Brunetka, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zaczęła zachłannie całować odsłonięte miejsca, gdzieniegdzie zostawiając małe malinki. Kiedy posmakowała kobiety przed sobą, pozbyła się jej czarnego, koronkowego stanika, ujawniając kształtne piersi. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i zaczęła je piescić na różny sposób, a ona jęczała cicho z rozkoszy.<br/>
- L-lilith- wydusiła po krótkim czasie, czując, że tam na dole nie wytrzyma.<br/>
- Coś nie tak, kochanie?- zapytała, przerywając pieszczoty.<br/>
- Weź mnie- opadła na biurko, zrzucając papiery i inne rzeczy.<br/>
- Chcesz tego?- wymruczała z błyskiem w oku, a kobieta potrząsnęła z roztargnieniem głową.<br/>
- Powiedz "proszę"- mruknęła, strzelając mocno gumką od czarnych majtek, co lekko zabolało i zirytowało arcykapłankę. Następnie bawiła się nimi, czekając na odpowiedź.<br/>
- Proszę, moja królowo. Zrób to- powiedziała na jednym wdechu, nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać.<br/>
- Skoro tak ładnie prosisz- po tych słowach Zelda Spellman była całkowicie naga, a niebieskie, błyszczące żądzą oczy Lilith pożerały ten piekny widok.<br/>
- Taka mokra dla mnie... - wymruczała, dotykając ją między nogami, zaś rudowłosa poczuła dreszcz w dole kręgosłupa. </p>
<p>- Dziękuję, królowo- wydusiła, kiedy doświadczyła mocnej fali orgazmu. Czuła się, jakby była wpiekłowzięta. Brunetka złożyła pocałunek na gorących, słodkich ustach Zeldy.<br/>
- Grzeczna dziewczynka- stwierdziła, gładząc nadal zarumieniony policzek. Rudowłosa, nie czekając dłużej, odwdzięczyła się drugiej kobiecie tym samym. </p>
<p>I leżały obie, nagie na biurku, wtulone w siebie. Nie myślały o tym, że nie było to zbyt wygodne miejsce, ani o otaczającym ich świecie. </p>
<p>- Teraz napewno zostanę- wydukala Królowa Piekła, kiedy wdychała przyjemny zapach szamponu w rudych włosach o zapachu ziół. Zelda uśmiechnęła się ciepło, przyciągając Matkę Demonów bliżej siebie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Always cold hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spoglądała na dwa nagrobki ze łzami w oczach. Próbowała trzymać się na nogach, ani się nie trząść, opanować się, ale nie jest w stanie. Sabrina była dla niej jak córka. Hilda lekko gładzi ramię Zeldy, kiedy ta robi uroczystą przemowę na pogrzebie, by choć trochę dodać jej sił. Po ceremonii wszyscy zebrani udali się do kostnicy, by wypić za obie Sabriny i być może dalej rozpamiętywać o nich. Goście byli w mieszkaniu, ale nie rudowłosa. Została sama na cmentarzu, nadal patrząc ze smutkiem na nagrobki. Kiedy po czasie podniosła głowę do góry, zauważyła w oddali postać, której się tu najmniej spodziewała.</p><p>- Lilith?- odezwała się cicho, podchodząc do kobiety, a ta od razu przeniosła wzrok w stronę zaskoczonej Zeldy- Co tu robisz?<br/>- Przyszłam na pogrzeb, ale powinnam już iść. Nie jestem tu mile widziana- po tych słowach odwróciła się od arcykapłanki i szła przed siebie. <br/>- Lilith, czekaj- brunetka z lekką niechęcią odwróciła się do rudowłosej, wyczekując na jej następne słowa- Cieszę się, że przyszłaś i jeśli chcesz, możesz dołączyć do nas w kostnicy- kiedy powiedziała to, na jej twarz wpełzł lekki, szczery uśmiech pierwszy raz od pewnego czasu. Chciała, by Lilith tam była.<br/>- Ja.. nie chcę przeszkadzać- stwierdziła, a jej wzrok opadł na czarne szpilki, które miała na sobie.<br/>- Nie będziesz- Zelda nie myśląc wiele, podeszła do Pierwszej Kobiety i złapała ją lekko za ramię, prowadząc powoli w stronę jej domu. Ten ruch całkowicie zaskoczył Lilith, ale nie chciała się wyrywać spod dłoni rudowłosej.<br/>- Wolałabym uniknąć tłumów- przyznała, kiedy były blisko kostnicy. <br/>- Ja również, więc znajdziemy sobie jakiś zaciszny kącik- stwierdziła z lekkim rozbawieniem. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale brunetka poprawiła lekko jej humor.</p><p>- Co dla ciebie? Wino?- zapytała i odwróciła się do siedzącej za nią kobiety, która właśnie przy pomocy jednego podmuchu zapaliła ogień w kominku. <br/>- Poproszę- Zelda nalała dwa kieliszki czerwonego wina i zanim zajęła miejsce, jeden postawiła przed Lilith. Obie siedziały naprzeciw siebie w gabinecie, gdzie siostry Spellman przyjmowały klientów. Cisza nie przeszkadzała żadnej z nich. Traktowały tą chwilę dobrze, ale po krótkim czasie to zaczęło być frustrujące.</p><p>- Przykro mi z powodu Sabriny- odezwała się łagodnym głosem Lilith, jakby nie chcąc przestraszyć zamyślonej Zeldy, która wpatrywała się w ogień z kominka, przy którym zajęły miejsce. Rudowłosa spojrzała na kobietę przed sobą nieobecnym wzrokiem i kiwnęła głową. <br/>- Bez niej to nie będzie to samo- powiedziała lekko łamiącym się głosem, a w jej oczach błysnęły łzy, które za chwilę wydostały się z kącików. Odstawiła pusty kieliszek i otarła palcami słone kropelki.<br/>- Wiem. Nie jesteś sama I nigdy nie będziesz- powiedziała, po czym położyła swoją dłoń na nieco mniejszej, dość zimnej, lekko trzęsącej się ręce rudowłosej, co zdziwiło Lilith, ponieważ siedzą przy ognisku. Zelda była lekko zdezorientowana i zaskoczona przyjemnym ciepłem emitującym z miękkiej dłoni brunetki, która za chwilę bez słowa otuliła jej dłoń swoimi, by ta delikatna skóra stała się ciepła. Rudowłosa zdezorientowana, spojrzała na Lilith, która wydawała się dobrze bawić.<br/>- Masz bardzo zimną dłoń- stwierdziła z troską martwiącej się matki jak o własne dziecko. Zelda patrzyła na nią, jakby postradała zmysły.<br/>- Ja.. ja tak zawsze- wyjaśniła, delektując się ciepłem. Nie chciała tego pokazać przed Demonessą, ale ten delikatny dotyk ją rozluźnił. Czuła się, jakby jej dłoń była wśród ciepłego, przyjemnego ognia, który nie parzył, a otulał.<br/>- To chyba od serca- rzuciła kąśliwie Lilith, lecz arcykapłanka nic nie odpowiedziała, a jedynie wolną ręką poprawiła opadające pasmo włosów na jej twarz.<br/>Spojrzała na puste kieliszki obok nich, chciała je napełnić, ale z drugiej strony nie miała ochoty opuszczać czułego dotyku i ciepła Matki Demonów. Po jakimś czasie brunetka jakby z gracją ujęła jej lewą dłoń, która spoczywała na oparciu krzesła.</p><p>- A jak czuje się twój syn?- zapytała, przerywając ciszę.<br/>- On... nie żyje- powiedziała, nadal nie odrywając wzroku od kolan Zeldy. Przestała masować jej dłoń, ale nadal ją trzymała. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Może chciała dodać sobie pewności, otuchy, by odpowiedzieć arcykapłance.<br/>- Przykro mi. I jeśli mogę jakoś pomóc...- arcykapłance zrobiło się żal Matki Demonów i była na siebie zła, że obciążyła ją widokiem jej cierpiącej z powodu Sabriny. Wiedziała jakie to uczucie stracić kogoś bliskiego i nie wyobrażała sobie, by kogokolwiek obarczać swoimi problemami. </p><p>Nawet nie wiedząc kiedy, chwyciła wolną rękę Królowej Piekła. Ten gest zaskoczył, ale i również zadowolił brunetkę. Wpatrywała się przez chwilę w ich złączone dłonie, a następnie przeniosła wzrok na Zeldę. Zeldę Spellman jakiej świat nie widział- całej w rumieńcach. Zdawała się to smętnie ukryć za włosami, ale nie udało się jej to. Kiedy tylko rudowłosa zobaczyła rozbawiony i rozczulony wzrok Lilith wiedziała, że jest zdemaskowana. Niebieskie tak jak najjaśniejsze morze, oczy sprawiały, że cała w nich tonie, przez co niespodziewanie jej kąciki lekko drgnęły w górę. Nigdy nie wiedziała, że zostanie kiedykolwiek tak oczarowana przez Królową Piekła. Jednakże wiedziała, że nie powinna tracić dobrych chwil, a życie czarownicy jest nieskończone. Bez wahania pochyliła się w stronę brunetki i musnęła lekko jej równie ciepłe zarówno jak dłonie usta, przymykając oczy z wypełniającej ją fali przyjemności. Kiedy tylko do Lilith dotarł impuls, przybliżyła się i odwzajemniła pocałunek. A za nim pojawiła się ich krótka seria, która dała rozluźnienie. Kiedy tylko odsunęły się od siebie, Demonessa wyglądała dokładnie tak samo jak ruda przed pocałunkiem, co wprawiło arcykapłankę w lekkie rozbawienie. Obie całe w rumieńcach, spoglądały na ich nadal złączone ręce. Wtedy Zelda Spellman wiedziała jedno- że jej dłonie już nie będą wiecznie zimne, no może przynajmniej przez większość czasu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's better to hunt a she-wolf than a wolf on Lupercalia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pisałam ten rozdział dziś totalnie na spontanie. Nie planowałam nic na dziś, ale oświeciło mnie, że fajnie byłoby coś zrobić w czasie Luperkalii. <br/>Mam nadzieję, że spodobało. Życzę udanych Luperkalii ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Kosze zostały źle policzone. Został jeden więcej- stwierdziła Zelda, zauważając samotny przedmiot nieopodal. Z radością podeszła i wzięła kosz. Lubiła Luperkalia w czasach, kiedy uczęszczała do akademii. Poczuła potrzebę, by przeżyć to jeszcze raz nawet z kimś, kogo udaje, że toleruje- Szkoda, by się zmarnował- stwierdziła z zadowoleniem. Podeszła z koszem do obserwującego księżyc Faustusa. Oparła dłoń na jego ramieniu, czekając aż odwróci się w jego stronę.<br/>- Nie jestem dzieckiem, by bawić się w Luperkalia- stwierdził, patrząc na mazidła z pogardą.<br/>- Faustusie- nagliła Zelda, która chciała znów poczuć się jak nastolatka- To doda nam ognia i sił do dzisiejszych igraszek- po tych słowach mężczyzna odwrócił się do niej i z wyrazem twarzy ciężkim do odczytania zaczął ją namiętnie całować. Kiedy przestał, zabrał kosz ze sobą, rozłożył koc i ułożył przedmioty. Nie chciał tego robić, ale Zelda miała rację, czego nie przyznałby jej otwarcie. Rudowłosa z nieukrywaną radością usiadła naprzeciw Faustusa i zaczęli oboje się namaszczać. To rozpaliło ogień w kobiecie, ale nie w stronę mężczyzny będącym przy niej, a do osoby, którą kojarzyła, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć jej imienia, co nie dawało jej spokoju. Blackwood nie czekając dłużej, zaczął natarczywie całować szyję rudej, która nie czuła się z tego powodu zadowolona. Nie chciała tego mężczyzny, ale musiała udawać, że nic jej nie przeszkadza. Kilka chwil później usłyszeli z oddali głośne wycie. Zelda tak szybko jak tylko mogła, oderwała się od ochydnego dotyku mężczyzny, który okropnie capił szkocką.<br/>- Wilk?- zapytała, spoglądając na równie zaskoczonego Faustusa.<br/>- Lepiej się zbierajmy- stwierdził, a rudowłosa przytaknęła z ukrywaną ulgą. Pozbierali rzeczy i ruszyli w stronę akademii, do której kilka minut później dotarli, a uczniowie z nimi. Zelda sprzedała mu wymówkę, że ma coś ważnego do zrobienia w domu i tam się udała, by spróbować się uspokoić. Ciągle myślała o czekoladowych, perfekcyjnie ułożonych lokach i czuła niepohamowaną potrzebę posiadania ich przy sobie. Czasem wyobraźnia ukazywała jej tak niebieskie oczy, tak jasne, tak piękne jak bezchmurne, letnie niebo. Słyszała jej kojący głos, który mówił, że niedługo po nią przyjdzie. Czuła, że musi mieć tą kobietę, ale nie wiedziała jak ją zdobyć. Postanowiła, że na nią zaczeka choćby miało to trwać wieczność. Kiedy była już w kostnicy, zjadła kolacje i deser, na który o dziwo miała niepochamowaną ochotę. Hilda jak tylko zobaczyła swoją siostrę jedzącą z chorym zapałem czekoladowe ciasto, zaczęła się o nią martwić. <br/>- Zeldziu czy wszystko w porządku?- spytała, myjąc naczynia po wspólnej kolacji. <br/>- Jest idealnie, Hildo- przyznała, po czym ochoczo wepchnęła sobie duży kawałek do ust- Tffojme cmiasstmo jeft mpfempyszmfne, siostro. <br/>- Proszę jeszcze- przed tym wylizała cały talerz z czekolady, a blondynka patrzyła na nią z rozszerzonymi oczami. Zelda wyobrażała sobie, że tak naprawdę tym ciastem jest nieznajoma kobieta. Kojarzyła ją z smakiem czekolady i chciała więcej. <br/>- Wiesz, Zeldziu jest już późno, więc chodźmy spać. Obiecuję ci ciasto do śniadania, dobrze?- zaproponowała i złapała ramię siostry, która wstała z krzesła. Z szerokim uśmiechem potrząsnęła głową i dała się zaprowadzić Hildzie do ich sypialni. Ubrała fioletową ciemną piżamę z jedwabiu i położyła się do spania, jakby nigdy nic. Zasnęła szybko i spała spokojnie z ciepłym, dziecięcym uśmiechem na ustach. Śniła o brunetce, która sama nie wie skąd się wzięła i dlaczego chodzi jej po głowie.</p><p>Obudziła się rankiem i zaczęła przygotowywać do dnia i wyzwań, które ją czekają. Po myciu ubrała prostą, czarną sukienkę, a mokre włosy nawinęła na wałki. Makijaż postanowiła zrobić później. Następnie zeszła na dół do kuchni, gdzie siedzieli wszyscy oprócz niej i Sabriny.  <br/>- Dzień dobry- mruknęła lekko chłodnym głosem, po czym nalała sobie kawy i wzięła duży łyk.  Ambrose i Hilda odpowiedzieli jej, lecz blondynka wpatrywała się badawczo w siostrę. Po tym jak rudowłosa się rozbudziła, wzięła się za śniadanie, które na nią czekało. Kiedy skończyła, zapaliła papierosa i delektowała się smakiem tytoniu. <br/>- Nie chcesz może ciasta czekoladowego na deser, Zeldo?- spytała i położyła kawałek na talerzu Ambrose'a. Przecząco pokręciła głową, lecz znów przypomniała się jej brunetka, której imienia nie znała. Odpłynęła na chwilę w wir myśli, marząc o dotyku i skórze tej kobiety. O możliwości ujrzenia jej na miejscu Blackwooda, który był dla niej okropnym tyranem. Wyobrażała sobie jak beztrosko tańczy z nieznajomą razem boso na zielonej, pachnącej latem trawie, czując się dobrze w jej obecności. Po chwili się otrząsnęła, a jej twarz przybrała standardowy wyraz. Wstała od stołu i ruszyła do salonu, gdzie kontynuowała czytanie Szatańskiej Biblii. Próbowała się skupić, lecz nie potrafiła. Ciągle na jej głowie ciążyła ta jedna osoba, a ona nie chciała się tego pozbyć. Postanowiła się przewietrzyć, lecz właśnie zapukali klienci, więc przyjęła ich z Hildą. Zelda nawet nie zajmowała się tym, czym powinna. Po prostu wpatrywała się w jeden punkt na białej ścianie, jakby tam były wszystkie odpowiedzi na jej pytania. Kiedy tylko ludzie zniknęli, rudowłosa poczuła potrzebę czytania czegoś innego niż Biblia. Przeszukała cały zapas książek w salonie i w końcu znalazła gorącą powieść lesbijską. Z zachwytem zaczęła pochłaniać lekturę, bez której nie ruszała się nawet na krok. Kiedy był wieczór, skończyła czytać książkę i ruszyła do akademii z kuzynem. Stamtąd wszyscy szli do lasu, by zająć się drugą częścią Luperkalii, którą są łowy. Zelda czuła potrzebę zrobienia dobrego wrażenia i z radością ubrała się w białą, jedwabną piżamę na ramiączkach z ozdobnymi koronkami. No i oczywiście nie zabrakło ciemno-czerwonej peleryny z kapturem. Włosy ułożyła w szykowne loki, a makijaż podkreślał wszystkie aspekty jej urody. Zaś Blackwood miał na sobie jedynie głowę z futrem wilka, a klatka piersiowa była odsłonięta i do tego czarne spodnie. Zelda spojrzała na Faustusa z obrzydzeniem, a on na nią z pożądaniem. Puścił jej oczko, zaczynając się ślinić w jej stronę. Wiedział, że ją upoluje i zerwie z niej tą seksowną piżamkę niczym prawdziwy wilk. Czuł to w kościach. Rudowłosa się wzdrygnęła i postanowiła zrobić wszystko, by nie paść jego ofiarą. Nie wiedziała jednak, że pójdzie po jej myśli.</p><p>- Czarownicy. Jesteście gotowi?- zapytał głośno Ambrose, a mężczyźni zrobili hałas. Chłopak zadął w róg, po czym panowie szybko się rozproszyli. To samo stało się w przypadku czarownic.</p><p>Kiedy tylko Zelda usłyszała sygnał, biegła przed siebie ile sił w nogach, jakby od tego zależało jej życie. Czuła, że wie co robi. Słyszała głos kobiety, który ją wołał, a ona z niecierpliwością podążała krętymi ścieżkami lasu. Miała wrażenie, że dokonuje niemożliwego, gdyż brunetka zdawała się być dla niej czymś nieosiągalnym. Mimo wszystko chciała jej, chciała ją mieć tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie. Powoli zaczęło brakować jej tchu, nogi zaczynały odmawiać posłuszeństwa,a las wydawał się być coraz bardziej mroczny.<br/>- Jestem w zasięgu twego wzroku, Zeldo- usłyszała, a wiatr zagwizdał na wschód, przez co miała bardziej rozczochrane włosy. Odgarnęła rude loki z twarzy i zmęczonym wzrokiem spojrzała w lewo. Przez chwilę myślała, że śni. Jej oczom ukazał się cień zgrabej sylwetki oświetlanej przez księżyc, której tak pragnęła. Nie myśląc wiele, podbiegła w tamtą stronę. Im bliżej była tym lepiej widziała postać, a jej serce biło jeszcze szybciej z zachwytu. Brunetka z jej marzeń była wręcz olśniewająca i wyglądała dokładnie tak jak marzyła Zelda. Kiedy była już bliżej, zwolniła i przyglądała się uważnie wspaniałemu widokowi przed nią. Na pierwszy plan rzuciły się jej czekoladowe, nieskazitelnie ułożone loki. Twarz kobiety miała mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe, przejrzyste, niebieskie oczy i szerokie usta w kolorze krwsistej czerwieni. Miała na sobie  jedynie czerwoną, siatkową piżamę na ramiączkach  przed kolano, która nie postawiała wiele wyobraźni. Subtelnie zakrywane były strefy intymne przez materiał. Kobieta uśmiechała się do niej zachęcająco. Zelda zrobiła krok bliżej i nieco niepewnie dotknęła prawego przedramienia. Nagle do jej nozdrzy uderzył zapach czekolady i chilli, które natychmiast ją odużyły. Bez ostrzeżenia złożyła pocałunek na ustach kobiety i po tym już nie było odwrotu. Brunetka odwzajemniła, a rudowłosa czuła, że spełniają się jej marzenia o posiadaniu tej kobiety. Patrzyła przez chwilę na jej twarz oświetloną srebrnym księżycem i nie liczyło się dla niej już nic więcej. Znów zbliżyła się do brunetki i zaczęła składać pocałunki na jej delikatnej skórze w okolicy szyi, zostawiając gdzieniegdzie małe malinki. Jedną dłoń trzymała na jej ciepłym policzku, a drugą w talii. Cała zarumieniona pochłaniała jej skórę sobą tak jak mogła. Obie zaczynały płonąć od dotyku. <br/>- Jesteś taka piękna, Zeldo- odezwała się w końcu kobieta, całując jej czoło. <br/>- Kim jesteś? Czy jesteś moją boginią?- spytała, wpatrując się w nią niczym w jakiś obrazek. <br/>- Nie do końca, ale jestem twym wybawieniem od Faustusa Blackwooda. Jestem twym ukojeniem, a ty moim. Będziemy razem na zawsze. Jestem Mary Wardwell- mówiła spokojnie, kiedy odgarnęła czule rude pasmo włosów za ucho. <br/>- Piękne masz imię. Pragnę cię tak bardzo, Mary. Wszędzie cie widzę i chcę cię mieć- powiedziała jak w transie. Czuła się szczęśliwa i spełniona jak nigdy. Spojrzała w oczy brunetce, a ta zaczęła ją całować namiętnie. Zelda odwzajemniła gest z przyjemnością, a po chwili z zapałem kontynuowała odkrywanie każdego centymetra ciała brunetki. Powoli pozbyła się jej piżamy, dzięki czemu była całkowicie naga, a zarazem w oczach rudowłosej jeszcze piękniejsza. Zaczęła bawić się na różne sposoby kształtnymi piersiami, a Lilith wciągnęła głośno powietrze i zamknęła oczy. Czuła się idealnie i nie chciała tego zmieniać. Następnie kobieta  bez ostrzeżenia zaczęła ściskać pośladki, co tylko bardziej podnieciło drugą kobietę.<br/>- Zelda- wydusiła z siebie Lilith.</p><p>Po wszystkim leżały nagie na kocu, podziwiając piękny księżyc w pełni, który oświetlał ich ciała. Zelda wtulała się w bok brunetki, a ona trzymała ją w talii. Obie były szczęśliwe jak nigdy wcześniej, nie chcąc się nigdy rozstawać. </p><p>- Zawsze będę przy tobie, Zeldo. Nie daj się Blackwoodowi. Jesteś silna- po tych słowach kobieta jeszcze bardziej się wtulila, czując się beztrosko i bezpiecznie. Nie wyobrażała sobie lepszych Luperkalii. </p><p>- Przyjdź do mnie jutro na kawę. Nalegam- odezwała się po chwili ciszy rudowłosa. <br/>- W takim razie nie mogę odmówić- z uśmiechem na twarzy pocałowała czubek rudej głowy.</p><p>Od tej pory wszystko było dobrze. Obie kobiety miały siebie nawzajem, dając sobie miłość. Pokonały wspólnie Blackwooda, który pod wieloma zarzutami został stracony w kościele przed całym kowenem. </p><p>Zelda nigdy się nie dowie, że eliksir miłosny w krwi, którą została namaszczona przez Blackwooda podczas Luperkalii dał jej lepsze i szczęśliwsze życie. Po prostu czasem trzeba pomóc szczęściu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Love from hell #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>W dużym, skrywającym całą masę tajemnic domu nie przebywała żadna dusza poza jedną- rudowłosą kobietą. Spała niezbyt spokojnie, gdyż jednocześnie czuwała nad mieszkaniem, które miało zostać zaatakowane przez nieznane siły. Bała się, jednak nie mówiła o tym nikomu, gdyż nie chciała wyjść na tchórzliwą. Na nieszczęście pani Spellman, akurat dzisiejszej nocy nikt z domowników nie myślał, by zostać w mieszkaniu i udał się w swoją stronę.</p><p>Nagle w sypialni rozległ się dźwięk teleportacji, co momentalnie obudziło rudowłosą. Poderwała się do pozycji siedzącej, trzymając w jednej dłoni swoją broń, a w drugiej trzymała kołdrę, która to zasłaniała jej uzbrojenie.</p><p>- Ciociu Zeldo!- wykrzyknął jej dobrze znany głos. Był pełen niepokoju i strachu. Pani Spellman lekko skołowana zaświeciła lampkę nocną.<br/>
- Ambrose? Co ty tu do anioła robisz? Miałeś chronić akademię!- oburzyła się, ale zaraz spoważniała, widząc jego ubrania podarte i całe poplamione krwią.<br/>
- Musisz się przeteleportować ze mną do akademii. Jesteś potrzebna- mówił z przerwami na oddech, gdyż był zdyszany.<br/>
- A co z mieszkaniem?<br/>
- Jest chronione na tyle, że nic się nie stanie. Nie czas na wyjaśnienia, ciociu- po tych słowach lekko zirytowana Zelda wstała z łóżka i wykonała zadanie swojego kuzyna.</p><p>Znaleźli się na środku samego pola bitwy. Każdy bronił się jak umiał, a miejscami na podłodze leżały ciała członków kowenu i duże ilości krwi. To, z kim walczyli nie wyglądało ani trochę przyjaźnie. Widok, jaki zastała arcykapłanka ani trochę jej nie zadowalał- pierwszy raz widziała tak wymyślne kreatury na oczy. Poza tym nie miała żadnego pomysłu na pokonanie potwora. Mimo to postanowiła bronić się czym się da, jak to robili inni. Postanowiła przywołać swój sztylet z biura, a kiedy miała broń w ręku ruszyła pomóc swoim braciom i siostrom. Z werwą i siłą atakowała wyższe od siebie, masywne błotnistozielone kreatury, na ich grzbiecie widniały kłujące, długie kolce ciągnące się aż do końca ogona. Podrzynała im gardła bez żadnych skrupułów, ponieważ nie chciała śmierci kolejnych członków kowenu.</p><p>Po dwugodzinnej nieustającej walce na parterze wszyscy opadali z sił i mieli się opatrzeć nawzajem, kiedy nagle usłyszeli na piętrze ryk jednej z kreatur. To pobudziło ledwo żyjącą Zeldę do działania ponieważ przypomniało jej się kto jest u góry. Biegła ile sił w nogach na pomoc, a z nią Ambrose i dwie osoby, które były jeszcze na siłach.</p><p>Zobaczyła czarnoskórą kobietę dzielnie walczącą z potworem. Mambo miała właśnie zadać ostateczny cios, kiedy jej przeciwnik obalił ją na ziemię i pazurami przeciął gardło oraz klatkę piersiową. To wstrząsnęło rudowłosą, a jej pierwszym odruchem było kilkakrotnie wbicie sztyletu w ciało potwora, który z głośnym rykiem w końcu upadł martw. W tym czasie Ambrose zaczął ratować partnerkę Zeldy, za co ta była ogromnie wdzięczna chłopakowi.</p><p>- W jakim jest stanie?- spytała zaniepokojona, klękając przy jej ciele.<br/>
- Nie jestem w stanie zasklepić jej ran w żaden sposób. Musisz mi pomóc- po jego słowach, rudowłosa bez namysłu podała mu swoją rękę.<br/>
Wypowiadali zaklęcia z nadzieją, że ich połączone moce pomogą poszkodowanej, jednak to było na nic. Oboje nie mieli ani sił ani magii w sobie. Każdy z nich wyczerpał swoje resztki.</p><p>- Zawołajcie Sabrinę!- wykrzyknęła Zelda z całych swoich sił.</p><p>- Z-zeldo- wydukała ledwo słyszalnie Mambo, a wtedy rudowłosa spojrzała prosto w jej oczy, gdzie ujrzała cierpienie, ale też zarazem szczęście- Kocham Cię.<br/>
- Ja ciebie też, Mambo- nim pani Spellman dokończyła swoje zdanie, jej partnerka odeszła na drugą stronę świata. Rudowłosa zaczęła głośno płakać, a Ambrose i Sabrina, która właśnie przybyła próbowali ją odciągnąć od zakrwawionego ciała, do którego właśnie chciała się przytulić.</p><p>- Zostawcie mnie!- wykrzyknęła przez płacz. Wtedy Sabrina (jakby dostała olśnienia) pobiegła na dół po ciocię Hildę, by choć ona przemówiła do rozsądku swojej siostry.</p><p>Kiedy kobieta zobaczyła co się stało, była zszokowana i zmartwiona.<br/>
- Zeldziu... tak mi przykro- wyszeptała, po czym uklękła obok siostry, zaczynając ją głaskać czule po plecach.<br/>
- Chodź tu do mnie, kochanie. Mambo na pewno teraz jest szczęśliwa i chce byś ty też była, więc proszę zostaw jej ciało- po tych słowach blondynka mocno przytuliła zrozpaczoną siostrę do siebie, dając się jej wypłakać w swoje ramię.<br/>
- Przykro mi to mówić, ale Mambo oberwała najbardziej z całego kowenu- powiedział półgłosem Ambrose, spoglądając ze smutkiem na zakrwawione ciało, po czym przeniósł wzrok na klęczące przy nim siostry.<br/>
Następnie bez słowa poszedł po białe prześcieradło i zaczął nim przykrywać martwe ciało kobiety. Kiedy już zakrywał twarz, Zelda oderwała się od Hildy i ostatni raz spojrzała na swoją ukochaną, a konkretniej w jej czekoladowe oczy, które obecnie nie miały w sobie nawet najmniejszej iskierki, uczuć, życia, przestały istnieć. Kuzyn, widząc co robi jego ciotka, szybko zakrył resztę ciała prześcieradłem, a Hilda pociągnęła rudowłosą, by ta wstała, co zrobiła z lekkim oporem. Cała się trzęsła z bólu i rozpaczy.<br/>
Przeteleportowała się z nią do domu i posadziła na łóżku, a zaraz przytuliła rudą do siebie i kołysała lekko i pocierała ramię, a ona dawała upust swym emocjom w postaci płaczu. Czuła się jak zagubione dziecko we mgle, gdyż nie wiedziała co dalej począć ze swoim życiem i przestało już jej zależeć na czymkolwiek. Bez Mambo czuła się nikim.<br/>
Hilda musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że nigdy nie widziała swojej siostry w takim stanie. Nawet po śmierci Edwarda nie była tak załamana. Zaczynała martwić się o Zeldę.</p><p>Po bliżej nieokreślonym czasie, który dla blondynki był wiecznością, rudowłosa uspokoiła się i odsunęła z objęć młodszej siostry.<br/>
- Ze-zeldziu.. wyglądasz, jakby Hekate cię opuściła- wydukała, przyglądając się opuchniętym, zaczerwienionym oczom i rozmazanemu tuszowi do rzęs pod powiekami- Myślę, że powinnaś się doprowadzić do porządku i napijemy się kojącej herbatki- po tych słowach blondynka lekko się uśmiechnęła pokrzepiająco do wyraźnie zagubionej siostry, która patrzyła gdzieś w dal, jakby próbując poukładać wszystko w swojej głowie.<br/>
- Masz rację- powiedziała półszeptem, po czym udała się do łazienki. Hilda siedziała dalej na łóżku Zeldy, patrząc się na drzwi do łazienki, dając się porwać różnym myślom. Po długiej chwili westchnęła głośno i ruszyła do kuchni. Kiedy wyciągała naczynia z szafki, zauważyła na swoich rękach zaschniętą, wytartą krew. Postawiła dwie filiżanki i przerażona spojrzała na swoje ręce, a kiedy zrozumiała, czyja była to krew, szybko ją zmyła. Była ona świeżo zmarłej Mambo Marie i blondynka spodziewała się, że ma ja dzięki Zeldzie, która ocierała się o jej dłonie swoimi.<br/>
Po mniej więcej trzydziestu minutach, kiedy herbata już dobrze ostygła pojawiła się Zelda ze smutnym i zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. Spokojnie usiadła obok siostry i sięgnęła po perlistą filiżankę przed sobą. Popijała napar, spoglądając gdzieś w dal z nieodgadnionym grymasem na twarzy, a w jej głowie kłębiło się wiele myśli.<br/>
- Teraz ja idę się umyć- wymruczała blondynka, po czym szybko podreptała na górę. Rudowłosa nie zwróciła na nią uwagi. Nie kontaktowała z światem rzeczywistym.<br/>
Następnie udały się spać, lecz starsza siostra nie była w stanie zmrużyć oka. Cały czas miała przed oczami wyczerpujący widok- ciało we krwi swojej ukochanej oraz wszystkie chwile, jakie zdążyły przeżyć oraz fakt, który uświadomiła sobie po jej stracie, czyli to, jak była z nią szczęśliwa.</p><p>Kiedy nastał świt, udała się na ganek i usiadła na drewnianym krześle. Jej ramiona i całą kostnicę Spellmanów otulała gęsta, biała mgła, która Zeldzie dawała jeszcze większe uczucie pustki i samotności. Trzęsącymi się rękoma zapaliła papierosa. Nim zdążyła się drugi raz zaciągnąć,  jej oczom ukazał się szary, niewyraźny zarys pewnej postaci w oddali. Nieznajomu stał chwilę i spoglądał na rudowłosą, po czym ruszył powoli w jej stronę. Kobieta czym prędzej zgasiła papierosa, odłożyła go do popielniczki. Będąc gotowa na wszystko ruszyła w stronę nieznanego. Kiedy była wystarczająco blisko, zrozumiała czyja to sylwetka i zwolniła krok, a ona mogła przysiądz, że jej serce nie ma bytu w klatce piersiowej,</p><p> -Witaj, Zeldo- przywitał się nieznajomy spokojnym głosem, jakby w końcu przyszła wiosna, a wszystko co istnieje było idealne.</p><p>- Mambo... - tyle zdołała wydusić po wpatrywaniu się w uśmiechniętą od ucha do ucha kobietę stojącą naprzeciw. </p><p>- Ma chérie, nie zadręczaj się moją śmiercią. Pamiętaj, że nie odeszłam na próżno, gdyż poświęciłam swe życie dla tego kowenu. Dbaj o członków, którzy pozostali, rozwijaj dalej kościół, a wtedy spotka cię coś dobrego na twej drodze. Bądź wytrwała, bo dla miłości, której doświadczysz w pewnym czasie warto- rudowłosa słuchała uważnie każdego słowa swojej partnerki i wczuwała się w nie, a w każdej sekundzie zmieniały się jej odczucia, ale jedyne co mogła zrobić to kiwnięcie głową.<br/>
-Dziękuję, Mambo- odparła, jakby wychodząc z transu. Nadal nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Kobieta spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem i zaraz rozpłynęła się w mglistej pogodzie. </p><p> </p><p>Zelda przez dłuższą chwilę stała i wpatrywała się w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą znajdowała się jej partnerka, tak jakby ona dalej tam była. W międzyczasie zastanawiała się co takiego mogłaby zrobić. Wtem nieoczekiwanie wpadł jej pomysł do głowy i z nową energią ruszyła do kostnicy. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Love from hell #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Sabrino to ty gotujesz?- przekonana zapytała z oddali zaciekawiona blondynka, ponieważ czuła znany zapach jej ulubionego śniadania. <br/>Jednak, kiedy weszła do kuchni nie zastała tam swej siostrzenicy, a raczej osobę, której się najmniej spodziewała. Z zaskoczenia musiała przetrzeć oczy rękoma. <br/>- Zelda?- wydukała, przyglądawszy się swej siostrze w jej różowym fartuszku, na co musiała przyznać topiło się jej serce, a zarazem nie wiedziała sama co ma myśleć. <br/>- Usiądź, Hildo- odparła spokojnie, nie odrywając wzroku nawet na chwilę od patelni, gdyż chciała by wszystko wyszło perfekcyjnie. Młodsza siostra wykonała polecenie jak w transie. <br/>- To dla ciebie- mruknęła, kładąc biały, porcelanowy  talerz, na którym znajdował się omlet z owocami. To było jej ulubione śniadanie i najczęściej w ten sposób jadali domownicy po przebudzeniu. Kiedy blondynka zorientowała się  co ma przed sobą, jej oczy się rozszerzyły do granic możliwości. <br/>- Ja...- przerwała, by spojrzeć na Zeldę, która właśnie postawiła obok talerza ulubioną zieloną herbatę Hildy. Starsza siostra wyglądała na zadowoloną z siebie i skupiona całkowicie na tym co robi- Dziękuję, Zeldo, ale z jakiej to okazji? - spytała, po czym wzięła do rąk sztućce i ukroiła sobie jeden kęs. <br/>- To w ramach podziękowań za pomoc- odparła, siadając nieopodal siostry- Gdyby nie ty, Hildo nie wiem co by teraz ze mną było. Dziękuję Ci, a to śniadanie jest z tej okazji zrobione specjalnie dla ciebie. Wiem, że to za mało, jednak będę Ci wdzięczna długo- młodsza siostra, kiedy usłyszała te słowa, wpadła w całkowite osłupienie. Nie mogla uwierzyć w dobre serce i wylewność  Zeldy. <br/>- Nie musiałaś mi dziękować i nie musisz mi być wdzięczna dozgonnie. Jesteśmy siostrami i musimy sobie pomagać. Mimo to, dziękuję za śniadanie, bo jest naprawdę pyszne. Postarałaś się, siostro- uśmiechnęła się z podziwem do Zeldy, która wstała zerwała się z krzesła i otworzyła piekarnik, a wtedy Hilda nie mogła uwierzyć własnym zmysłom. <br/>-Czy to ciasto brzoskwiniowe?!- niemalże wykrzyknęła z entuzjazmu, a Zelda skinęła głową, uśmiechając się lekko do siebie. Dobrze wiedziała, że to ulubione ciasto jej siostry. <br/>- Dzień dobry, ciocie- powiedział zaspany Ambrose, wchodząc do kuchni. Usiadł przy stole, przeciągnął się niczym kot, ziewnął i oczekiwał na śniadanie od Hildy. <br/>- Dzień dobry, Ambrose. To dla ciebie- powiedziała uradowana wewnętrznie rudowłosa, stawiając talerz przed zaspanym kuzynem. Kiedy spojrzał, kto mu podaje śniadanie nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. <br/>-Ciocia Zelda?! - wykrzyknął, będąc zszokowany zachowaniem i wyglądem swej ciotki. Patrzył na nią, jakby zobaczył Blackwooda podającego mu śniadanie w różowym fartuszku.<br/>- Ona dziś zrobiła nam śniadanie i ciasto  brzoskwiniowe, Ambrose-wyjaśniła zadowolona Hilda. <br/>- Domyślam się, że chcesz nas otruć- zaśmiał się sarkastycznie czarnoskóry i zaczął jeść. <br/>- Zgadza się, Ambrose. Mam już dość tej rodziny.</p><p>Następnie dołączyła Sabrina i była równie zaskoczona ciotką. Wszystkim bardzo smakowało jedzenie przygotowane przez głowę rodziny, co rudą niezmiernie radowało, gdyż starała się, by wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik. </p><p>- Ciocia Zelda chyba odkryła nowy talent. Ten omlet smakuje lepiej niż cioci Hildy - rzucił Ambrose pomiędzy innymi wesołymi rozmowami trwającymi przy stole, jednocześnie posyłając przepraszające spojrzenie blondynce. Hilda ze śmiechem dała kuksańca w bok kuzynowi i wtedy oboje się śmiali. <br/>- Nie pozwalaj sobie, Ambrose-mruknęła, odpalając papierosa. <br/>- No i wróciła do nas stara ciocia Zelda- zaśmiał się znów chłopak, co lekko zirytowało rudowłosą. Posłała mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i wstała, by zacząć sprzątać ze stołu. <br/>- Potrzebuję waszej pomocy w akademii. Trzeba posprzątać ten cały nieporządek- powiedziała z lekkim obrzydzeniem, kiedy wszyscy już zjedli. Domownicy bez słowa kiwnęli głowami. Jakiś czas później przenieśli się do akademii. </p><p>Sabrina, Ambrose i Hilda zastanawiali się co się stało z Zeldą, gdyż wczoraj widzieli ją w krytycznym stanie i nie mogli uwierzyć w to jak ona szybko się pozbierała. A może to tylko pozory? Blondynka pomyślała przez chwilę, że może jej siostra zagubiła się po śmierci Mambo albo nie chce myśleć o tym co się stało, więc zajmuje się czymś innym. </p><p>-Więc zostało zaledwie dziesięć osób z całego kowenu. Trzy zmarły, każdy kto przeżył jest ranny i słaby- powiedział Ambrose do Zeldy, która zaczęła sprzątać główny hol przy pomocy magii. Momentalnie opuściła ręce, ponieważ informacje siostrzeńca przywołały ją całkowicie na ziemię. Patrzyła przez chwilę na ścianę w bezruchu i odwróciła się do chłopaka.<br/>- Czy ty, Hilda i Sabrina jesteście w stanie ich wyleczyć?<br/>- Staramy się, ciociu, jednak może ty spróbujesz, a ja muszę jeszcze raz przestudiować księgę z starożytnymi zaklęciami. Mam pewien pomysł- rudowłosa kiwnęła twierdząco głową, a czarnoskóry rozpłynął się w powietrzu.</p><p>Jak się okazało, pomoc Zeldy znacznie wpłynęła na polepszenie stanu zdrowia członków kowenu, za co ci byli jej wdzięczni. Następnie arcykapłanka zarządziła, by ci zamieszkali w kostnicy na czas choroby i przeniosła ich do kostnicy. Opatrzyła resztę rannych, a Hilda i Sabrina sprzątali akademię. </p><p>Po dobrej godzinie ciężkiej pracy, Zelda usiadła  w kuchni, by odetchnąć. Zapaliła papierosa i delektowała się smakiem tytoniu.</p><p>- Ciociu?- z zamyśleń wyrwał ją zaciekawiony głos Ambrosea.<br/>- Tak, Ambrose?- spojrzała na niego pytająco.<br/>- Jak ty wyleczyłaś członków kowenu? Oni są niemal zdrowi.<br/>- Cóż.. użyłam pewnego pradawnego zaklęcia, do którego używa się magii run. Nauczyłam się tego od jednego z najlepszych czarodziei tamtych czasów.<br/>- Czemu nie użyłaś go wcześniej?- dopytywał. <br/>- To zaklęcie było jako ostatnia konieczność. Bardzo wyczerpuje magicznie. Gdyby użył go ktoś z was, zapewne dostalibyście wiedźmiej gorączki już po wyleczeniu jednej osoby. Hekate dała mi moc, a ja uratowałam ich- powiedziała, spoglądając na czarodziei znajdujących się w oddali. <br/>- Rozumiem, jednak mogłaś dać mi szansę, by znaleźć inne rozwiązanie albo ci pomogli. <br/>- Szkoda było czasu, Ambrose. Liczyły się każde sekundy. Nie miałam wyjścia. <br/>- Racja- po tych słowach odszedł od ciotki z lekkim wahaniem czy nie poprosić jej o nauczenie się zaklęcia, lecz zrezygnował. </p><p>Mijały tygodnie, a kowen rósł w siłę pomimo, że została garstka osób. Każdy zdążył dojść do siebie, a w akademii naprawiono wszelkie szkody wyrządzone przez kreatury. <br/>. <br/>. <br/>. <br/>- Ciociu Zeldo?- odezwała się Sabrina od razu, gdy tylko weszła do kuchni z torbą na ramieniu. Rudowłosa niechętnie podniosła wzrok od gazety i lekko zmarszczyła brwi, gdyż czuła, że dziewczyna znów coś wymyśliła. <br/>- Czy możesz iść na wywiadówkę jutro do Baxter High? Ciocia Hilda nie może. Ma ważny dzień w księgarni- po tych słowach Sabrina zrobiła słodkie oczy w stronę ciotki, chcąc otrzymać pozytywną odpowiedź. <br/>- Mam obowiązki w akademii- rzuciła standardową wymówkę. Nie miała ani trochę chęci krzątać się po miejscu, gdzie aż roi się od śmiertelników. <br/>- Wykręcasz się, ciociu-stwierdziła- Jutro godzina siedemnasta gabinet dyrektora- rzuciła po czym udała się do góry, gdyż była już po szkole. Zelda westchnęła ciężko. Musiała iść, nie miała wyjścia, bo wiedziała, że Hilda przygotowywała się na ten dzień od trzech miesięcy. Zaciągnęła się papierosem i wróciła do czytania gazety.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Love from hell #3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nazajutrz, niechętnie w stronę liceum kierowała się Zelda Spellman ubrana w czarną, klasycznego kroju suknię do kolan, skórzanymi, wysokimi szpilkami i rękawiczkami z tego samego materiału. Na jej głowie gościł czarny, obszerny kapelusz wraz z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi. W ręku niosła niewielkich gabarytów torebkę w kolorze czerni. Niechętnie podeszła pod gabinet dyrektora, gdzie znajdował się długi sznur śmiertelników oczekujących na swoją kolej. Starając się zachować spokój i ignorować ciekawskie  spojrzenia, czekała na swoją kolej, która nadeszła nieprędko.<br/>
Weszła bez słowa do środka i stanęła przed odsuniętym  krzesłem</p><p>- Usiądź, moja droga- mruknęła kobieta, nie odrywając wzroku od papierów. Jej długie, ciemnobrązowe, gęste włosy lekko podkręcone miotały się między papierami, co wyglądało komicznie. Rudowłosa zignorowała polecenie, czekając aż druga kobieta przejdzie do rzeczy.<br/>
- O, Zelda Spellman, prawda?- rzuciła, jakby lekko rozpromieniona, kiedy zobaczyła ciotkę Sabriny.<br/>
- Zgadza się- ucięła sucho.<br/>
- Czekałam na panią. Więc.. jeśli chodzi o Sabrinę, to muszę powiedzieć, że oceny oraz zachowanie ma wspaniałe. Jednakże ostatnimi czasy się pogorszyły. Czy coś się dzieje?- mówiła, a jej oczy błyszczały. Dodatkowo po wypowiedzianych słowach niekontrolowanie przygryzła wargę. Zelda się jej przyglądała, nie odpowiadając. Nie podobała jej się ta cała Mary Wardwell. To na pewno nie było ona.<br/>
- Przyznaj się. Jesteś Lilith- użyła oskarżycielskiego tonu, a kobieta wtedy spojrzała w oczy, a bardziej miejsce, gdzie są, gdyż zasłaniały je okulary. Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.<br/>
- Jesteś spostrzegawcza, Zeldo.<br/>
- Czego tu chcesz?<br/>
- Och, nic takiego, kochanie. Po prostu zastępuję Mary, jest chora.<br/>
- Nie wierzę ci- po tych słowach brunetka wstała z gracją drapieżnika, który właśnie dostanie swoją zdobycz. Podeszła bliżej Zeldy, by się bliżej jej przyjrzeć.<br/>
- Cóż.. ty zawsze wiesz, kiedy jest postawiona prawda. Dlaczego ja próbuje oszukać wielką Zeldę Spellman? - spytała samą siebie na głos, a jej kpina samej z siebie była wyczuwalna na kilometr. Zaśmiała się krótko, a ruda z irytacji podniosła jedną brew do góry.<br/>
- Co tu robisz?- pytała dalej niewzruszona.<br/>
- Nie chcę piekła- wyjaśniła krótko, po czym oparła się jednym kolanem na krześle tak, by być naprzeciw rudowłosej. Wyciągnęła ręce ku jej twarzy i delikatnie pozbyła się okularów. Zelda wstrzymała oddech na chwilę  z powodu narastającej irytacji- Chcę ciebie, Zeldo Spellman.<br/>
Wypowiedziała te słowa, patrząc prosto w zdezorientowane  oczy arcykapłanki, a następnie uniosła głowę w jej stronę, by złożyć pocałunek na jej delikatnie pomalowanych ustach, jednak Zelda zdążyła szybko zrobić krok w tył, nim ręce Lilith ją objęły. Demonessa zmarszczyła brwi, zdjęła nogę z krzesła i podeszła do niej zwinnym krokiem. Złapała delikatnie ją za podbródek, a oczy dwóch kobiet spotkały się drugi raz. Wtedy arcykapłanka miała okazję poczuć zapach Lilith. Pachniała jak ogień z najgłębszych czeluście piekieł, ale i też popiołem i spalenizną ciał z piekieł. Z tego powodu rudą oblała niekontrolowana fala ciepła. Zapach tej kobiety ją urzekł w ciągu ułamka sekundy, a ona nie wiedziała jak się stamtąd wydostać. Atmosfera była tak napięta, że żadna z kobiet nie odważyła się wziąć głębszego wdechu.<br/>
- Jeszcze się spotkamy, Zeldo- powiedziała po krótkiej chwili ciszy, a następnie oddała okulary rudej i do tego kartkę z ocenami jej siostrzenicy. Znów uśmiechnęła się przebiegle do arcykapłanki, tym razem z nieokreślonym błyskiem w oczach. Odwróciła się do niej plecami i spokojnie ruszyła w stronę biurka.<br/>
Zelda z rumieńcami na policzkach, o których nie wiedziała, wyszła bez słowa. </p><p>Pospiesznym krokiem udała się do samochodu i czym prędzej odjechała. Wchodząc do mieszkania, zapaliła papierosa i udała się do kuchni po odrobinę alkoholu. Na szczęście nikogo nie było, więc mogła sobie pozwolić na chwilę odpoczynku. Po godzinie, kiedy za pomocą procentów zabiła wir swych myśli, udała się do akademii, gdyż miała tam kilka spraw do załatwienia. Zaszyła się w swym gabinecie, gdzie zajęła się papierkową robotą.<br/>
- Arcykapłanko! Arcykapłanko!- do pomieszczenia wpadła roztrzęsiona Dorcas żalą we łzach.<br/>
- Co się dzieje?- zapytała, będąc zdenerwowana zakłóceniem jej spokoju.<br/>
- Prudence.. ona.. u- umiera- na te słowa rudowłosa jak oparzona wstała z krzesła i dłonią  potrąciła przy tym kałamarzyk z atramentem, ale nie dbała teraz o to. Ważniejszy był los dziewczyny.<br/>
- Prowadź- tyle była w stanie wydusić z siebie  głowa kowenu. Dorcas bez słowa czym prędzej zaprowadziła kobietę na główny hol, gdzie leżało zakrwawione ciało.<br/>
- Na Hekate! Co się jej stało?- zapytała, podbiegając do ciała, które bardzo krwawiło. Uklękła i użyła pierwszego zaklęcia, które przyszło jej do głowy.<br/>
- Patrolowałyśmy las i została postrzelona w serce przez łowcę czarownic- te słowa zamurowały Zeldę.<br/>
- Gdzie, gdzie jest Ambrose?- w jej głosie pojawił się niepokój. Zaczynała czuć rozpacz. Nie mogła stracić kolejnego członka kowenu.<br/>
- Tu jestem!- w oddali pojawił się czarnoskóry i odrazu zaczął biec w ich stronę. W tym czasie kapłance udało się zasklepić krwawiące rany, a Prudence była nieprzytomna. Wyczerpana rzucaniem zaklęć, powoli wstała. Zaczynała mieć zawroty głowy przez osłabienie, ale nie dawała tego po sobie znać.<br/>
- Została..<br/>
- Wiem, ciociu- po tych słowach chłopak zaczął sprawdzać jej stan. Dzięki Zeldzie okazał się być stabilny.<br/>
- Trzeba wyciągnąć kulę z jej serca, trzeba ją zoperować. Ona długo nie pożyje. Ja tego nie potrafię, ciociu- w jego oczach pojawiły się lzy.<br/>
- Ale ja to potrafię- odezwał się pełen przekonania głos za ich plecami.<br/>
- Lilith?- stwierdził zaskoczony, kiedy się odwrócił.<br/>
- Nikt cię tu nie zapraszał. Nie mamy do Ciebie zaufania. Wyjdź! - zarządziła arcykapłanka przez zaciśnięte zęby, zaś brunetka nie ruszyła się nawet na krok. Uśmiechnęła się z kpiną, a jedna brew wystrzeliła do góry.<br/>
- Jeśli tego chcesz, Zeldo. Jeśli chcesz, by kolejny członek twego kowenu zginął, odejdę. Zaś wiedz, że wysyłanie jej do szpitala śmiertelników to zły pomysł- powiadomiła i przygryzła wargę pomalowana na czerwono.<br/>
- Bez ciebie damy radę. Odejdź.<br/>
- Jak pomożesz?- zapytał zaciekawiony Ambrose, ignorując kłótnię pomiędzy kobietami. Patrzył jedynie na Lilith, widząc w niej jedyne wybawienie.<br/>
- Cóż.. siłą woli wyciągnę kulę z jej serca i sprawie, że się obudzi. Długo będzie wracać do siebie, ale wyzdrowieje.<br/>
- Czy możesz spróbować, Lilith?- poprosił.<br/>
- Jeśli tylko arcykapłanka mi na to pozwoli- odparła, po czym skierowała wzrok na nadal całą w nerwach kobietę. Ambrose patrzył na Zeldę z ubłaganiem.<br/>
- Niech będzie, ale jeśli coś zrobisz Prudence, pożałujesz tego-  na te słowa demonessa kiwnęła głową. Nie musiano jej dwa razy powtarzać. Czym prędzej wzięła się do pracy.<br/>
Uklęknęła przy ciele, umieściła jedną dłoń na sercu i szeptała niezrozumiałe zaklęcia. Po trzech minutach, które były dla zgromadzonych wiecznością, z klatki piersiowej wyskoczył pocisk. Ambrose odetchnął z ulgą, a Zelda czuła większy przypływ wściekłości do kobiety. Lilith złapała przedmiot, odłożyła na podłogę i rzucała kolejną serię zaklęć. Nagle dziewczyna otworzyła oczy.<br/>
- Co-co się dzieje?- wydukała z ledwością i zaczęła kaszleć, a z jej ust wypłynęła krew. Brunetka wstała, będąc zadowoloną z siebie. Znów posłała uśmieszek arcykapłance.<br/>
- Zabierzcie ją do łóżka, podajcie eliksiry wzmacniające dwa razy dziennie. W ciągu dwóch tygodni wróci do siebie- zadeklarowała, patrząc ciągle na arcykapłanke, która zmarszczyła brwi z irytacji. Ambrose i Dorcas zabrali Prudence. Demonessa odważyła się podejść bliżej rudowłosej, znów uśmiechnęła się do niej przebiegle i rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Zelda po długiej chwili rozmyślań i stania w holu, udała się do sypialni damskiej. Czuła się wdzięczna Lilith, ale nie dawała tego po sobie poznać.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
- Nie podoba mi się Lilith. Czegoś najewidetniej tu szuka. Chce zniszczyć nasz kowen razem z Blackwoodem- zaczęła z papierosem w ręku, kiedy wszyscy zjedli śniadanie przygotowane przez Hildę.<br/>
- Jesteś pewna, ciociu? Widziałem, że chce pomóc i pomogła. Gdyby nie ona, to kto uratowałby Prudence?<br/>
- Sabrina by to zrobiła- stwierdziła, patrząc na siostrzenicę.<br/>
- Nie potrafię takich rzeczy, a zachowanie Lilith jest dziwne, ciociu. Porozmawiam dziś o tym z nią w szkole.<br/>
- Ani mi się waż, Sabrino- zabroniła, rzucając lodwate spojrzenie dziewczynie.<br/>
- Niby to dlaczego?<br/>
- To może być jej kolejna gierka- zaciągnęła się papierosem.<br/>
- Jeśli jest, ja jej przerwę- powiedziała, wstając od stołu i odeszła szybkim krokiem.<br/>
- Sabrina!- wykrzyknęła Hilda, ale siostrzenica nie słuchała. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Love from hell #4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nastolatka przed lekcjami udała się prosto do gabinetu dyrektora, by porozmawiać z brunetką, ale tej nie było. Mimo to po pierwszej lekcji Sabrina dostrzegła przechodzącą po korytarzu nauczycielkę. Spotkała się z nią w gabinecie, ale przy pomocy serii zaklęć okazało się, że to na pewno pani Wardwell, a nie Lilith. Dziewczyna wkurzona poszła na lekcje. Kiedy Zelda się o tym dowiedziała, zacisnęła zęby ze złości. Pierwsza kobieta coś planowała.</p><p>- Już wiem co trzeba zrobić. Jest to ryzykowne i może polać się krew- odezwała się Zelda po dłuższej chwili namysłu i zapaliła papierosa. <br/>- Co takiego, ciociu? - spytał Ambrose lekko zaniepokojony.<br/>- Zaatakować wcześniej niż ona. Zaskoczyć ją.<br/>- Ale jak?- odezwała się Sabrina.<br/>- Metodą przynęty. Przywołam Lilith i powiem, że widzę jej zmianę. Zaproponuję jej spotkanie u Cerberusa, by porozmawiać z nią, ustalić pewne rzeczy. Będziecie czekać w ukryciu na mój znak, by zaatakować. Wystarczy ją ogłuszyć a później zabierzemy ją do lochów w akademii i skrępujemy w łańcuchy. Wtedy nam wszystko wyjaśni albo po dobroci albo będą tortury. Jednak walka prosta nie będzie. Na pewno będzie się bronić i czeka nas konfrontacja z nią- po tych słowach ruda nerwowo zaciągnęła się papierosem. <br/>- Ale jesteśmy za słabi, by to zrobić. Jeszcze nie znamy dokładnie mocy Hekate- odezwała się Hilda. <br/>- Nonsens, Hildo. Właśnie dziś skończyłam zbierać wszystkie dokładne informacje na temat Hekate i jej magii. Dziś rozdam każdemu z kowenu notatki na jej temat. Będziemy czcić Hekate po wsze czasy. A teraz zrobimy apel w akademii, by wprowadzić temat w życie- po tych słowach rudowłosa wstała od stołu, a reszta domowników poszła w jej ślady. Stanęli w kręgu, złapali się za ręce i przenieśli do holu w akademii. <br/>- Ambrose, zbierz wszystkich jeśli łaska- zadyrygowała, a chłopak wysłał sygnały telepatyczne do członków. Ci pojawili się lada chwila. <br/>- Moi drodzy. Zebraliśmy się tu, by poznać bliżej Hekate i dary od niej- powiedziała kobieta, patrząc z dumą i oddaniem na posąg bogini- Sabrina wam rozda notatki na ten temat. Jutro rozpoczną się nauki o Hekate. Będą..<br/>- Po-pomóżcie mi, proszę!- nagle w środku zebrania pojawiła się Lilith, która wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz umrzeć albo urodzić dziecko, które bardzo szybko się rozwinęło w jej łonie. Zelda bez słowa podbiegła do kobiety.<br/>- Moje dziecko. Czuję, że zaraz rozerwie mi brzuch. Coś jest nie tak - mówiła z przerwami kobieta zgięta w pół. Czuła ogromny ból, a jej twarz była okropnie blada. <br/>- Prudence, Hilda zabierzcie ją do pokoju. Szybko. Czarownice idą tam ze mną.<br/>Chwilę później brunetka leżała na łożu, a wokół niej stały czarownice. Tuż przy głowie brunetki znajdowała się Zelda, a przy nogach Hilda. Zebrani złapali się za ręce, tworząc krąg, w którym zostają zamknięte siostry Spellman i rodząca. Kapłanka zaczęła mówić zaklęcie i modły, które powtarzała po niej reszta. W ten sposób Lilith dostała siłę od Hekate, by mogła urodzić. W zamian ona przekazała swój ból zebranym w tym pokoju. Urodziła zdrowego chłopca, którego kołysała w ramionach. Dzięki temu co się wydarzyło, każda z czarownic poczuła moc potrójnej bogini naprawdę, co dało im siłę.</p><p>- Jak się czujesz, Lilith?- zapytała Hilda, wchodząc do pokoju, gdzie brunetka kołysała dziecko w ramionach.<br/>- Dobrze.<br/>- Ty i Adam możecie tu zostać ile chcecie- zawiadomiła.<br/>- Dziękuję. Mogłabyś sprowadzić Sabrinę?<br/>- Tak, jasne- rzuciła rozpromieniona blondynka i z uśmiechem ruszyła szukać dziewczynę.</p><p>- Czego chcesz, Lilith?- zapytała, stojąc przed kobietą. Rzucała jej pogardliwe spojrzenia.<br/>- Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego jest was dwie. Jedna w piekle, a ty druga tutaj.<br/>- To nie powinno cię interesować- odburknęła poirytowana.<br/>- Masz pojęcie, że załamujesz pętlę czasu? Musicie się scalić albo jedna z was uda się do innego wymiaru. Ewentualna opcja to śmierć jednej z was. Dwie Sabriny załamują kosmos i czasoprzestrzeń. Na ziemi pojawią się pradawne koszmary, by siać pustkę i zamęt.<br/>- Nie rozumiesz, Lilith.<br/>- Ależ rozumiem. Chcesz mieć wszystko. Władzę, rodzinę, dwóch chłopaków, śmiertelnych przyjaciół. Nie potrafisz zrezygnować z jednej z rzeczy, więc prowadzisz podwójne życie. Twoja sielanka długo nie potrwa, Sabrino- stwierdziła Lilith, patrząc na dziewczynę z niesmakiem. Po tych słowach nastolatka opuściła pokój, nie mogąc dłużej słuchać żenującego wykładu pierwszej kobiety.<br/>. <br/>. <br/>. </p><p>- Jesteś tu już dwa tygodnie. Czemu nie wracasz do piekła?- spytała Zelda, która w wolnej chwili odwiedziła Lilith. Na stoliku postawiła śniadanie.<br/>- Porzuciłam piekło- powiedziała krótko.<br/>- W takim razie poszukaj schronienia dla siebie i dziecka. Nie możesz siedzieć tu wieczność. Narażasz mój kowen na atak Lucyfera- stwierdziła Zelda, która stała nad Lilith siedzącą z dzieckiem. <br/>- Masz rację, ale zanim odejdę..- zatrzymała kobietę, która właśnie kierowała się w stronę drzwi.<br/>- Tak?- szybko odwróciła się na pięcie w jej stronę. <br/>- Dlaczego mi pomogłaś, Zeldo? Nienawidzisz mnie, wiem to- te słowa całkowicie zamurowały arcykapłankę. Stała w miejscu i wpatrywała się w brunetkę, która odłożyła śpiącego Adama i spokojnie podążyła w jej stronę. Spojrzała w jej zielone oczy, gdzie zauważyła oznakę niepewności i zakłopotania zaś oczy Lilith były pełne spokoju i zaciekawienia. Nie miały w sobie odpychającego blasku jak wcześniej,<br/>- Pełnię funkcję położnej od 200lat i żadnego dziecka nie straciłam. I ja..- odchrząknęła- nie chciałam zaczynać od ciebie- po tych słowach oderwała wzrok od Lilith i przeniosła na małego Adama. Przyjrzała się mu raz jeszcze i wykrzywiła usta w grymasie uśmiechu. Nagle poczuła przyjemny, ciepły dotyk dłoni na swoich, które były zawsze zimne. Kiedy spojrzała w dół, zobaczyła jak Lilith bierze jej dłonie i łączy ze swoimi. Początkowo irytowało ją to, lecz nagle poczuła jak zalewa ją potrzeba, by tak zostało. Dotyk kobiety ją rozluźnił. <br/>- Zeldo Spellman- brunetka łagodnym głosem przerwała ich spokojną ciszę. Rudowłosa jak przebudzona ze snu szybko skierowała wzrok na kobietę przed sobą, wpatrując się w jej oczy.<br/>- Chciałabym bardzo podziękować Ci za pomoc. Mam zamiar wychować Adama, by zniszczył Lucyfera raz na zawsze, a ciebie Zeldo Spellman chciałabym mianować nieświętą matką chrzestną mojego syna w zamian za pomoc i gościnę.<br/>- Ja.. to będzie dla mnie zaszczyt- odpowiedziała niezbyt pewnie, czując dumę i zaszczyt. Nie ufała zbytnio brunetce, ale chciała, by ta spłaciła swój dług . Arcykapłanka rzuciła jej krótkie spojrzenie i opuściła jej pokój. <br/>Lilith przez chwilę wpatrywała się w drzwi, przez które wyszła arcykapłanka. Następnie pospiesznie zjadła śniadanie i spakowała się. Wzięła małego Adama w ramiona i szybko opuściła pokój, ale zanim wyjdzie, musiała iść do gabinetu Zeldy. Zapukała, po czym weszła do środka.</p><p>- Wybacz, że przeszkadzam- odezwała się, zbliżając się do biurka.<br/>- Czy coś się stało?- zapytała rudowłosa, nie odrywając wzroku od papierów.<br/>- Mam coś dla ciebie- zainteresowany wzrok kobiety padł na twarz Lilith, która wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, zaś jej niebieskie oczy świeciły niepewnością.<br/>- To pierścień, dzięki któremu będziesz mogła wezwać mnie, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować. Wystarczy, że obrócisz go w palcach trzy razy zgodnie z wskazówkami zegara, a ja przybędę. Kiedy ja będę potrzebowała ciebie, pierścień będzie wydzielać ciepło, a na nim ukaże się napis mojej lokalizacji. Nie proszę cię byś go nosiła lub reagowała na moje wołania, po prostu go tutaj zostawię- odparła, po czym położyła przedmiot przed zdezorientowaną rudowłosą. Nie czekając na odpowiedź odwróciła się od biurka i ruszyła ku drzwiom, a Zelda zaczęła przyglądać się czarnemu pierścieniowi z wygrawerowanymi fazami księżyca. Po wahaniu wzięła go w palce i od razu poczuła dużą ilość energii, lecz szybko  odłożyła przedmiot na bok. Stwierdziła, że trzeba będzie go dać do przebadania kuzynowi</p><p>Kiedy było już ciemno, Zelda spokojnie opuściła akademię. Udała się do domu, gdzie Hilda jak zawsze czekała na nią z ciepłą kolacją. Nigdy nie okazała tego w żaden sposób, ale była bardzo wdzięczna siostrze za ten gest. Po spożyciu posiłku w rodzinnym gronie, zaszyła się w salonie z gazetą lub książką wraz z Whisky i papierosem. Czytała aż poczuje się senna. Kiedy było kilka minut przed północą, opuściła salon i ruszyła do jej sypialni, gdzie  Hilda już nie gości. Przebrała się w jedwabną piżamę i zasnęła.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Była zimna pogoda, a noc pochłonęła wszystkie oznaki dnia. Zelda szła ścieżką zaścieloną liśćmi. Rozglądała się po nocnym lesie, po którym kroczyła, jakby czegoś szukając. Księżyc został schowany przez ciemne, kłębiste chmury, które wyglądały, jakby miały zaraz spaść na ziemię. Rudowłosa szła ciągle przed siebie, a zimny, nocny wiatr lekko rozwiewał jej rude pasma włosów na boki. Czuła strach, niepokój, przygnębienie, smutek, słabość. Nie wiedziała co robi i dlaczego się tu znajduje. Nagle na jej drodze pojawiła się dobrze znana jej postać.<br/>- Edward!- wykrzyknęła sama nie wiedząc kiedy. Czuła niewyobrażalną ulgę.<br/>- Nienawidzę cię, Zeldo Spellman- wyznał chłodno jej brat, patrząc prosto w jej oczy, do których zaczęły zbierać się łzy.<br/>- D- dlaczego? Przecież jesteś moim bratem- odpowiedziała półgłosem.<br/>- Dlatego, że zmieniłaś akademię i kowen. Nie mają już znaczenia ani sensu. Uczniowie są obłąkańcami bez Mrocznego Pana, a ty nigdy nie zasłużyłaś na bycie arcykapłanką. Nie jesteś już moją siostrą. Zasługujesz na potępienie tak jak ty potępiałaś moją żonę za jej życia- mówił całkowicie nieporuszony, bez uczuć niczym robot. <br/>- Edward, proszę- tyle była w stanie wyszeptać przez morze łez, które zaczęły wypływać z jej oczu. Mężczyzna bez żadnego uprzedzenia zmniejszył dystans pomiędzy nimi, złapał brutalnie za szyję i z sekundy na sekundę zaciskał coraz mocniej swe dłonie, na których miał czarne rękawiczki. Zelda próbowała krzyczeć, ale z jej ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk, wyrywanie się jej własnemu bratu z jego rąk też jej nie wychodziło. Czuła się coraz słabsza i poddała się śmierci ze łzami w oczach.<br/>- Wszystko jest twoją winą- powiedział te słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby, kiedy rudowłosej zostało kilka sekund, by znalazła się po drugiej stronie. Widząc, że jego siostra już się nie porusza, zniknął w szponach ciemności.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Zelda gwałtownie otworzyła oczy i podniosła się do siadu. Całą twarz miała we łzach, a to jej nie przeszkadzało dodać kolejne. To był jej najgorszy koszmar jaki dotychczas miała. Trzęsła się z zimna, a jej plecy były pokryte zimnym potem. Szlochała głośno, przyciskając podkulone nogi do siebie. Nie zważała na nikogo, nie zważała na nic. Po prostu płakała, czując bezsilność. Po pewnej chwili ciepłe ramiona objęły cierpiącą Zeldę i przytuliły do siebie. Rudowłosa nie protestowała, rozluźniła się lekko i wtuliła się w drugą osobę, myśląc że to jej siostra. Nagle poczuła zapach ognia i popiołu, który pewnego dnia ją urzekł. Nie mogła uwierzyć własnym zmysłom. Powoli wydostała się z objęć, a kiedy zobaczyła wpatrujące się w nią niebieskie oczy nie mogła uwierzyć<br/>- L-lilith?- wyszeptała, jakby bardziej do siebie, a nie do kobiety. Cicho pociągnęła nosem.<br/>- To ja, Zeldo.<br/>- Co tu robisz?<br/>- Mój pierścień dał mi znak. Znak, że ty Zeldo potrzebujesz pomocy natychmiast.<br/>- Ale ja nie...- urwała, po czym spojrzała na jej pierścień, który znajdował się na szafce nocnej.<br/>- Pierścienie wyczuwają, kiedy dzieje się duże niebezpieczeństwo i przekazują informacje dalej- na te słowa Zelda jedynie pokiwała głową, a jej wzrok znów spoczął na brunetce.<br/>- Dziękuję za przybycie, królowo- wyszeptała, a z przypływu emocji uroniła kilka łez i pociągnęła nosem. Lilith bez wahania kciukami otarła jej łzy, a następnie złożyła pocałunek na jej czole, policzku, a następnie delikatnie, jakby niepewna dotknęła jej ust swoimi. Arcykapłanka nie czekając na nic, odwzajemniła pocałunek z tą samą delikatnością, ale z nutką pewności. Po tej miłej chwili, rudowłosa z ochotą wpadła w ramiona kobiety, która bez słowa zamknęła uścisk. Dla Zeldy była to chwila, gdzie pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu poczuła się bezpiecznie i dobrze. Pierwszy raz od śmierci Mambo.  </p><p>- Zostaniesz?- zapytała arcykapłanka, wyrywając się lekko z uścisku, by spojrzeć na nią. Jasną twarz Lilith okalało słabe światło księżyca, które wydawało się odbijać prosto w jej niebieskich oczach.<br/>- Na zawsze- oświadczyła z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, a Zelda pocałowała jej usta z miłością jakiej nigdy nie czuła.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kojąca herbatka po egzorcyzmie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ale mam ochotę na małą herbatkę. Ten cały egzorcyzm mnie wykończył- stwierdziła Hilda, spoglądając ostatni raz do ciemnej studni, gdzie został uwięziony demon. Zelda skinęła głową, zgadzając się z nią w pełni i ruszyła przed siebie, a za nią jej siostra.<br/>
- Pani Wardwell-  Sabrina zatrzymała brunetkę, która oddalała się w swoją stronę.<br/>
- Tak?-patrzyła na nią wyczekująco, kiedy poprawiła sobie kosmyk włosów opadający na jej nieskazitelną, twarz o ostrych rysach.<br/>
- Dołączy pani do nas?- zapytała z nadzieją.<br/>
- I tak już za dużo namieszałam, Sabrino. Powinnam iść.<br/>
- Zgadzam...- zaczęła Zelda, rzucając nieprzyjemne spojrzenie siostrzenicy i brunetce.<br/>
- Nonsens. Zapraszamy- zaćwierkała skurczona z zimna blondynka, przerywając siostrze próbę odmowy, kiedy pocierała zimne dłonie o siebie.<br/>
Madam Szatan niepewnie spojrzała na siostry. Starsza wyglądała, jakby definitywnie nie chciała jej widzieć, zaś młodsza uśmiechała się zapraszająco. Przed nią stała Sabrina, która mydliła ją swoimi brązowi ślepiami, jakby była jej matką, która nie pozwala jej iść na imprezę. Przez ten żenujący widok cudem powstrzymywała się od teatralnego wywrócenia oczami, ale po chwili namysłu zgodziła się. Czuła, że będzie ciekawie, a i tak nie miała nic do stracenia.<br/>
- Dobrze- odparła, a dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała zacząć skakać z radości i przytulić brunetkę tak mocno jak potrafi. Zelda ruszyła spokojnie przed siebie, ale w środku gotowała się w niej irytacja i złość. Kobiety podążyły za nią.<br/>
- Pani Wardwell?- zagadnęła Sabrina po chwili ciszy.<br/>
- Słucham- mruknęła bez uczuciowo, patrząc wprost.<br/>
- Gdyby nie pani, to moi przyjaciele i ja.. lub ktoś z nich bylibyśmy opętani przez apophisa. Uratowała pani nasze życia. Dziękuję- tego kobieta się nie spodziewała. Ze zmieszaniem śmiechnęła się ciepło do dziewczyny i kiwnęła głową, po czym odwróciła wzrok na bledszy niż zawsze księżyc, który oświetlał im drogę do kostnicy. Dziewczyna kompletnie nie wiedziała, że wykonała kolejny krok w stronę mroku, a o to chodziło.</p><p>- Usiądźcie w salonie, a ja zaparzę kojącej herbatki- powiedziała entuzjastycznie Hilda, kiedy zdjęła kurtkę, po czym zniknęła w kuchni, zaś goście udali się do salonu przez Sabrinę, która zaciągnęła tam nauczycielkę. Zelda standardowo zapaliła papierosa.<br/>
- Widzę, że wróciliście- mruknął bez entuzjazmu Ambrose, który wygodnie leżał na kanapie z książką w ręku. Sabrina z złowrogim uśmieszkiem, bezceremonialnie zrzuciła jego nogi i szybko się usadowiła, by on nie mógł leżeć. Chłopak tego nie skomentował, a jedynie usiadł po turecku. Mary zajęła fotel naprzeciw kanapy niedaleko stolika, a Zelda stała niedaleko, przyglądając się kuzynowi. Wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć.<br/>
- Proszę bardzo- po chwili przybyła zadowolona Hilda z białym imbrykiem ze złotymi wzorkami i dopasowanymi filiżankami na srebrnej tacy. Nalała herbatę do naczyń i zadbała, by każdy miał jedno przy sobie.<br/>
- O, Ambrose. Chciałbyś się może napić kojącej herbatki?-zapytała z opiekuńczym uśmiechem na twarzy.<br/>
- Dziękuję, ale nie skorzystam, ciociu. Wolę coś mocniejszego- stwierdził, zamykając książkę. Na jego twarzy malował się smutek.<br/>
- Czy coś się stało?- zapytała z troską.<br/>
- Nic. Po prostu odzywa się moja melancholia- mruknął, rozkładając ręce.<br/>
- Dlaczego?- zapytała, po czym usiadła na fotelu z parującym napojem niedaleko Mary.<br/>
- A jak myślisz, ciociu?- westchnął smutno-Wy sobie wychodzicie z domu gdzie tylko wam się podoba. Właśnie odprawiłyście pierwszy egzorcyzm w historii czarownic. A ja? Od lat nie widziałem nic poza tym domem przez cholerny areszt domowy- po tych słowach oderwał wzrok od okładki książki, która nie wyglądała na nową i spojrzał na towarzystwo- Nawet pani Wardwell dalej tu jest, świetnie- sarknął, po czym wstał i wkurzony poszedł do góry. Hilda odprowadziła go wzrokiem ze współczuciem.<br/>
- Biedny Ambrose- wyszeptała sama do siebie.<br/>
- Nie użalaj się nad nim, Hildo. Przejdzie mu- wtrąciła się Zelda, zajmując miejsce obok Sabriny.<br/>
- Chłopak wygląda na utalentowanego. Czy on jest zainteresowany Crowley'em?- spytała ciekawa Lilith, która zauważyła, że owa książka miała na sobie znany jej tytuł.<br/>
- Zgadza się- powiedziała entuzjastycznie Hilda, ciesząc się, że ta kobieta widzi potencjał w jej kuzynie. Starsza siostra, nie mogąc patrzeć na zachowanie swojej siostry, wywróciła teatralnie oczami i wzięła do rąk ciepłą filiżankę. Przez chwilę utkwiła spojrzenia w parującym napoju, jakby się na nim skupiała i chciała nim zawładnąć. Wzięła łyk, delektując się smakiem naparu. Trzy kobiety nie zwracały na nią uwagi, po prostu prowadziły żywą konwersacje, a zwłaszcza Sabrina, która wyglądala na bardzo zadowoloną z siebie. Hilda podsycała jej dumę, co pchało ja do mówienia o egzorcyzmie więcej i więcej. Nie przejmowała się tym, jednak miała już dość Mary, która tępo wpatrywała się w nią od pewnego czasu jak w jakiś obrazek. </p><p>- Idę sprawdzić co u naszego Ambrosea, a później kładę się spać. Dobranoc wam- rzuciła Hilda, wszyscy jej odpowiedzieli,  po czym odniosła swoją filiżankę do zlewu i podreptała na górę. </p><p>Zelda wypiła herbatę i nalała sobie jeszcze drugą porcję, lecz tym razem zajęła fotel, na którym  siedziala Hilda. Sabrina podziękowała jeszcze raz Mary za wszystko, pożegnała się z nią i ciotką, po czum udała się do pokoju. Rudowlosa i brunetka zostaly same ku sobie, co jej się nie podobalo, widząc fałszywo-przyjazne spojrzenie Mary w jej stronę. Nie czuła się dobrze w obecnosci tej kobiety. Jest przekonana, że ta coś ukrywa i, że e nawet jej siostrzenica o tym nie wie. Zelda znad filizanki posłała półuśmiech do brunetki, chcąc zachować zimną krew. Wtedy Mary nieprzejęta niczym, wstała z fotela i podeszła po imbryk, który był blisko drugiej kobiety, jakby był tylko i wyłącznie jej własnością i nikogo innego. Wyciągnęła ku niemu dłoń, ale to, co nastąpiło nie było spodziewane. Lilith potrąciła łokciem dłoń Zeldy, która zbliżała filiżankę do ust, a niemal cała zawartość naczynia zalała jej czarną sukienkę na klatce piersiowej i częściowo brzuch, parząc lekko skórę pod materiałem. Kobieta wzięła głęboki wdech, starając się opanować narastający w niej gniew.<br/>
- Och, przepraszam.. - powiedziała cicho wystraszona brunetka, patrząc głupio na całkiem rozległą plamę. <br/>
- Pani Wardwell, na miłość szatańską. Powinna pani uważać- wycedzila niezbyt opanowana, kiedy wypuściła powietrze z płuc. Te słowa, nie wiedząc czemu przywołały kobietę nieco do pionu. Spokojnym ruchem zbliżyła dlonie do czarnej, prostej sukienki Zeldy, jakby bojąc się, że ją odrzuci. Kiedy były już wystarczająco blisko, sprawiła, że ubranie bylo suche a skora pod nim nie byla zraniona. Pani Spellman po prostu patrzyła na to, co się dzieje, będąc lekko zdezorientowana, ale kiedy wszystko wróciło do normy, nadal niezbyt specjalnie podobała się jej Mary. Była przekonana że kobieta zrobiła to celowo, by coś się działo.<br/>
-Przepraszam, pani Spellman . Niezdara ze mnie- powiedziała, po czym zawstydzona odwróciła wzrok w stronę imbryka, wpatrywała się tępo w białą porcelanę, jakby ta dawała jej ukojenie i likwidowała poczucie winy. Bez słowa postawiła filiżankę na tacy i zmieszana zmierzała na swoje miejsce, uważając, by o nic znów nie zahaczyć. Nie chciała tak potraktować głowy rodziny Spellman.<br/>
- Pani Wardwell- odezwała się miękkim głosem, który zaintrygował brunetkę. Powoli odwróciła się do Zeldy, która właśnie stała przy stoliku, nalewając herbaty do filiżanki. Spojrzała na ten widok całkowicie zahipnotyzowana. Zelda miała kamienną twarz, lecz sam gest był wyrazem troski i wybaczenia.<br/>
- Może się pani napić- powiedziała, podając kobiecie owe naczynie, które przyjęła z wdzięcznością, wpatrując się chwilę w błyszczące, zielone oczy.<br/>
Kąciki ust rudowłosej kobiety zdawały się lekko drgnąć w górę, próbując się wydostać zza grymasu, który  zawsze gościł na twarzy. Lilith przez ułamek sekundy poczuła przyjemne ciepło w środku.<br/>
- Och, dziękuję pani Spellman- mruknęła nadal nie do końca spokojna. Po prostu nerwowym krokiem zajęła miejsce i piła herbatę, starając się  rozkoszować jej smakiem, a druga kobieta robiła dokładnie to samo obok niej. Rzucała jej krótkie spojrzenia z ukosa, o których Lilith nie wiedziała, gdyż nadal zawstydzona wpatrywała się w ciepły napój. Obie nie wiedziały, dlaczego jedna drugą wyprowadziła chwilowo z równowagi. Niezręczna cisza dudniła między nimi. <br/>
- Więc ja będę się zbierać- odezwała się półgłosem brunetka, kiedy wstała z fotela i zarzuciła torebkę na ramię- Dziękuję za gościnę oraz herbatę z ciastkiem. Było przepysznie-po tych słowach uśmiechnęła się lekko z wdzięcznością, lecz nadal nieco nerwowo i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, a Zelda kiwnęła głową i bez słowa podążyła za nią.  Przyglądała się jej figurze i kroku pełnemu gracji, zgrabnym łydkom. Taki widok mógł uzależniać. Lilith zatrzymała się przy wyjściu i wzięła swój czarny płaszcz, po czym odwróciła się do rudowłosej z ciekawskim uśmiechem.<br/>
- Dlaczego przyszła pani na pomoc podczas egzorcyzmu?- zapytała brunetka, ubierając się.<br/>
Tego pytania Zelda się absolutnie nie spodziewała, poczuła się lekko zmieszana i wyrwana z fantazji w jej głowie. Rzuciła jej nieobecne spojrzenie, będąc lekko rozproszona.<br/>
- Pytam, ponieważ pani sprzeciw był dość ostry- wyjaśniła, kiedy nie otrzymała odpowiedzi po kilku sekundach. Zapięła ostatni guzik płaszczu, spoglądając na kobietę.<br/>
- Cóż, nie mogłam przepuścić pierwszego egzorcyzmu wykonanego przez czarownicę- stwierdziła, a jej oczy świeciły tajemniczością. Lilith potrząsnęła lekko głową z lekkim uśmiechem i otworzyła drzwi. Wtedy do uszu obu kobiet dotarł głośny szum deszczu i grzmoty  błyskawic, a sprytny wiatr ze świstem dostał się do środka i zabawił się idealnie ułożonymi włosami Demonessy. Kobieta lekko westchnęła i ruszyła do przodu, lecz po chwili poczuła całkiem mocny uścisk dłoni na swoim przedramieniu. Zdezorientowana spojrzała przez lewe ramię.<br/>
- Proszę zostać, pani Wardwell. To nie jest pogoda dla czarownic i z pewnością jest pani wyczerpana magicznie.<br/>
- Ja...- zaczęła z lekkim zdezorientowaniem.<br/>
- Nie sprawia pani żadnych problemów- mruknęła z zapraszającym uśmiechem. Nim brunetka się zastanowiła co zrobić, drzwi przed jej nosem zostały zamknięte przez Zeldę. Nadal trzymając kobietę za przedramię, zaczęła prowadzić ją spokojnym krokiem w stronę salonu, w którym wcześniej przebywały.<br/>
- Mogę zaproponować noc filmów lub wskazać pani pokój gościnny- zaproponowała w pełni zrelaksowana.<br/>
- Noc filmów brzmi dobrze- odpowiedziała i zanim się obejrzała, siedziała obok Zeldy  wygodnie na kanapie. Na początek wybrały stary romans z lat 90. i podczas seansu popijały Whisky, a rudowłosa zapaliła papierosa.</p><p>Obie kobiety czuły się dobrze w swoim towarzystwie. W tym czasie Demonessa miała chwilę, by dokładniej się przyjrzeć Zeldzie. Wyglądała na zrelaksowaną, a jej rysy twarzy wydawały się być łagodniejsze w świetle przygasającego ogniska. Mimo to siedziała sztywno, lecz zdawała się być coraz bardziej zmęczona. Rudowłosa ziewnęła lekko, skupiona nadal na filmie nie zauważyła, że druga kobieta na nią spogląda. Lilith uśmiechnęła się do siebie, nie mogąc się napatrzeć na to jak Zelda Spellman potrafi być urocza i ludzka, kiedy myśli, że nikt nie patrzy. Po pewnym czasie zaczęła  tłumić śmiech i małe uśmieszki, które powodowały różne sceny z filmu, co nie umknęło uwagi brunetce. Pani Spellman była coraz bardziej zmęczona i niemalże zasypiała na kanapie, a jej zaróżowione policzki świadczyły o stanie nietrzeźwym.<br/>
Lilith oglądała ekranizację w najlepsze, kiedy nagle poczuła ciężar na swym ramieniu, a do jej nozdrzy dotarł ostry zapach Whisky i papierosów. Zdezorientowana spojrzała w lewo i ujrzała rude, lekko rozczochrane włosy. Zaskoczona sytuacją uznała, że Zelda jest w pewnym stopniu pijana. Wtem do głowy wpadł jej pomysł, by rzucić na nią jakiś urok, dzięki któremu sprowadzenie Sabriny w ręce Szatana będzie szybsze. Spojrzała na ekran telewizoru, zastanawiając się czy to dobry pomysł. Plan był idealny, ale nie była w stanie tego zrobić. Czuła blokadę i respekt do kobiety, która właśnie spokojnie spała smacznie, opierając się głową o jej ramię. Nie rozumiała tego, co się z nią działo. Pierwszy raz nie chciała, by ktoś był ofiarą jej okropnych uroków, czuła w środku, że nie chce. Zamrugała kilka razy, nadal patrząc przed siebie. To była litość. Pierwszy raz od odległych czasów jej egzystencji czuła litość i inne pozytywne uczucia i nie wiedziała co zrobić. Nie była zmęczona, lecz jej instynkt podpowiadał jej to, czego nigdy nie podpowiadał. Rzuciła wzrokiem na rude włosy. Delikatnie podniosła Zeldę będącą w błogim śnie i wygodnie ułożyła na swoich kolanach. Spojrzała na zrelaksowaną twarz kobiety, nie mogąc uwierzyć w zaistniałą sytuację. Machnięciem dłoni wyłączyła telewizor, a wtedy jedynym oświetleniem w salonie był księżyc, którego blask padał przez okna idealnie na kanapę. Brunetka westchnęła cicho, lecz zaraz spojrzała w dół. Na jej demonicznych  kolanach bezpiecznie spała głowa rodziny Spellman, a ona nie chciała uskutecznić czegokolwiek, a mogła wszystko. Odczuwała potrzebę, by ta kobieta była chroniona i czuła się bezpiecznie. Będąc całkowicie zagubiona, ułożyła prawą dłoń na jej miękkich włosach i zaczęła lekko je głaskać, a lewą ułożyła na jej ciepłym ramieniu. </p><p>Mijały godziny, a noc zbliżała się ku końcowi, podczas gdy Demonessa nadal czuwała przy rudowłosej, wsłuchując się w jej spokojny oddech. Spojrzała znów na uśpioną, bladą twarz. Podjęła decyzję, by zostawić Zeldę dla jej dobra. Ze smutkiem, który ją wypełnił, rzuciła na nią zaklęcie, dzięki któremu druga kobieta zapomniała o tym co się działo do czasu egzorcyzmu. Powoli ułożyła rudą głowę na poduszce i wzięła z fotela granatowy koc, który wydziergała Hilda. Przykrywała ją uważnie, by nigdzie nie były szczeliny, przez które mogłoby się dostać zimne powietrze. Spojrzała ostatni raz na głowę tego domu i na pożegnanie pocałowała delikatnie jej czoło, a po tym teleportowała się do domku Mary. Dostała ciepło, którego nigdy nie oczekiwała, lecz musiała z niego zrezygnować. Mimo wszystko obiecała sobie, że będzie ją chronić za wszelką cenę, będąc niezauważona. Miała dług i musiał być on spłacony.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>